


Roundabouts and Washing Lines

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Yennefer, Disabled Jaskier, Jaskier was abused, Little Jaskier, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physiatrist Geralt, Physical Therapist Yennefer, Slow Burn, caregiver geralt, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you asked Jaskier, he was completely adjusted to life after a car crash. Sure he still couldn’t move his legs properly after four years, and sure he was require to go to physical therapy twice a week, but he was fine!Right?Spoiler alert, he wasn’t fine. In fact, Jaskier was stressed. Really stressed. He had tried practically everything to help. Everything except, it seemed, the one thing his witch of a physical therapist recommended.Which is how Jaskier met one Dr. Geralt De Rivia, a physiatrist with a very peculiar side business.Will Jaskier accept Dr. De Rivia’s help, or will he reject his assistance in order to maintain his pride?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 187
Kudos: 331
Collections: Anonymous





	1. And I’ll watch her ruin her life and dye her hair bright colours.

“Julian?” The pretty young nurse called him from the open door in the corner of the room. 

Jaskier wheeled forward, following her back into the physical therapy space. At age 27, he had a body like an 80 year old man, so PT was a surprising must. It didn’t help that he was almost entirely wheelchair bound due to a shitty car accident four years ago, nor did it help that he was somewhat deaf, also from the accident. 

The nurse gestured to his usual therapist, a kind yet stern doctor named Yennefer. She watched as he slowly stood up out of his wheelchair and maneuvered onto the padded table Yennefer was standing next to. 

“How’s your mobility today?” She asked, grabbing a tens unit and expertly placing the patches onto his hips and back, where the worst of the scarring and pain was. 

“Complete shit,” Jaskier muttered, wincing as she guided him to roll over. “Couldn’t get out of bed this morning, and I had to pop a muscle relaxer last night.” 

Yennefer hummed, turning the tens unit on and adjusting the settings. “And your stress levels?” 

Despite her ‘I really couldn’t care less’ attitude, Yennefer was concerned about Jaskier. He’d been her patient for two years now, so she knew when he was stressed, and she knew how his body handled stress. It locked up, the extra worry making his joints positively burn. 

“Gods Yenn,” Jaskier groaned, pressing his face into his hands. “I’m absolutely destroyed. Can’t work because of the accident, but I can’t pay my damn bills!” 

“Hm,” Yennefer sat back and nodded. “Get a roommate. Or move in with someone. I know an amazing guy who works on the other side of the building who’s looking for a roommate. Big, strong, handsome as hell, he’s just your type. Plus, he’s great at unconventional stress relief.” 

Jaskier snorted. “Yeah as if he’d want a cripple as a roommate.” 

Yennefer gave him a light smack on the shoulder. “We don’t use the C word.” 

“Right, sorry,” Jaskier nodded. Yennefer, seemingly satisfied, left Jaskier at the mercy of the tens unit for a little bit longer. 

In the minutes she was gone, Jaskier pulled his phone out and began his research anew. He was looking for ways to de-stress, especially after looking at his pain levels in the past few weeks. He’d already tried massage therapy, scoffed at everyone who recommended going on nature walks and hikes, dabbled in art for a while before he got bored, and eventually just settled on learning a new instrument again. He’d already gone through every modern instrument he could get his hands on, so he’d scoured antique barns and yard sales until he found a lute to learn how to play. 

He scrolled through the articles on stress relief, bypassing knitting, writing, gardening, photography, and finally ending up on the weird side of the internet. A few articles there mentioned masturbation, but Jaskier refused to sink that low. He sighed, looking up at Yennefer as she came back to help him up and pull the tens unit patches off his skin. “What kind of stress relief does your friend do?” 

Yennefer smiled, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist to help him over to a small obstacle course. “Tell you what, you do this without falling flat on your face, and I’ll email you his website.” 

It was the perfect motivation. Jaskier wobbled and shook violently as he put one foot in front of the other, but he did it, nearly collapsing at the end. Yennefer caught him and guided him into his wheelchair. “Fuck you.” 

“Mhm,” Yennefer hummed, wheeling him into a small exam room. “Alright Jask.” 

She asked him the routine questions while he relaxed. Are your braces and crutches still working? How often do you use them? What is your average pain level for the week? When do you want your next appointment?

He scheduled his next appointment for his usual time. Thursday, giving him three days of rest before Yennefer beat him up again. 

“And your reward,” Yennefer said, pulling out her phone and sending an email to Jaskier. “Have a safe trip home Jaskier. I’ll see you on Thursday.” 

Jaskier left slowly, his best friend Essi already in the parking lot to pick him up. 

“You look like shit!” She said, folding his wheelchair and putting it in the backseat. “What did Yenn do to you?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Jaskier leaned back, letting the sunlight hit his face. “Hungry.” 

Essi snorted. “Alright buttercup, let’s get lunch.” 

They ended up in the Wendy’s drive through, Jaskier practically moaning as he ate his chicken nuggets. “Good God Essi,” he said, wincing as she took a particularly sharp turn. “Gentle!” 

“Sorry,” Essi said. “Any luck with your PT?” 

Jaskier shook his head. “No, but Yennefer did send me a link for a stress relief site.”

“That’s good!” Essi pointed out. “Your laptop is in the back if you wanna check it out now.” 

“Thanks,” Jaskier twisted, despite his screaming spine, and grabbed his laptop from the backseat. His email from Yennefer was sitting in his inbox, the subject line reading  _ ‘Consider It’ _

Jaskier inwardly groaned. If Yennefer was telling him to consider it, the methods this guy used were probably weird as hell. But he was local and, according to Yennefer, available to help. 

The website itself was simplistic and easy to navigate. Almost completely greyscale, there were splashes of pastels in the ribbon of options at the right side of the screen. The opening page was information about the man himself, one Dr. Geralt De Rivia. He was a physiatrist, which explained why Yennefer knew him. He lived alone, but enjoyed horseback riding at his father’s barn, Kaer Morhen stables, and he had two brothers. It was framed oddly like a dating profile, and even had photos at the bottom. A white haired man with a stocky brown horse, the same man in black scrubs, standing amongst a group of the physical therapists. He was handsome as hell, making Jaskier’s heart flutter. 

Instead of focusing on the photos, like he really wanted to, Jaskier scanned the ribbon on the side, full of options for him to peruse. 

_ ‘Home, Who We Are, What We Do, Apply, Contact Information.’ _

Jaskier picked the most obvious option, What We Do, and waited for the page to load. 

The page was similar to the home page, with a pale grey background, a pastel yellow headline, and deep grey text. As Jaskier read the text, his stomach churned. Oh he was going to have some words with Yennefer on Thursday. 


	2. All I hear is Whisky Lullabies, There to cradle me to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier confronts Yennefer about the link she sent him, and maybe, just maybe he has his first appointment with Dr. De Rivia.

“Is this a joke?” Jaskier asked, confronting Yennefer at his next PT appointment. “That link you sent me. It’s a joke, right?” 

Yennefer tsked, readjusting Jaskier’s stretch. He felt better today, able to pull himself into the braces he’d been prescribed and hobble around with his crutches. That, of course, didn’t stop Yennefer from kicking his ass. 

“It wasn’t,” she promised. “You wanted unconventional.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be treated like a fucking baby!” He hissed under his breath, making sure no one heard him. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“Hm,” Yennefer sighed, switching his stretch from one leg to the other. “You know I’m a part of this, right? And Geralt’s brothers. We have a surprising number of clients, and all have said they’ve seen significant results.” 

“I’m still not doing it.” 

He did it. 

It was nearly midnight, and Jaskier was curled in his bed, braces abandoned on the floor beside him. His laptop had been playing some spy movie Jaskier had seen once or twice before. He liked the 60’s aesthetic, and the actors weren’t bad to look at either. But now that the movie had ended and Jaskier was shutting his laptop down for the night, he was faced with one last tab to close. The one for Geralt’s service. Age regression, he called it. 

Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip, anxiety clawing at his stomach. He did need stress relief, but was he really okay with this service? 

“Oh fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen?” He mumbled, clicking the ‘Apply’ button. 

The application process was detailed, more detailed than Jaskier had expected. He put his name, his nicknames, his preferred pronouns, his allergies, and a whole slew of other information. It ranged from innocent, like preferred pet names, to serious, like his medical conditions.

After ten minutes, he was faced with the final question. Did he have a preference who he did his session with?

“Not Yenn,” he mumbled, ruling her out. That left him with Geralt or his brothers. 

Making up his mind quickly, before he could overthink it, he selected Geralt and hit the final apply button. 

‘ _ Thank you for your application.’  _ A mint green textbox read once he’d hit the button.  _ ‘We will be reaching out to you shortly!”  _

Letting out a long breath, Jaskier closed his laptop and fell back amongst his pillows, ready to sleep. 

The next morning, he was faced with an email from Geralt. He had responded earlier that morning, which didn’t mean much considering Jaskier woke up at noon. 

He stretched, tugging his laptop into the bed and setting it up on a book of music in an attempt to not overheat the poor machine. Opening his email, Jaskier sighed, rubbing his eyes and unblurring his absolutely shit morning vision. 

_ Dear Mr. Pankratz, _

_ This is Dr. De Rivia, but you may call me Geralt. I understand you received a recommendation for our services through an associate of mine, Dr. Vengerburg. She did call ahead to say she recommended you, along with telling me some of your details. I agree with her that our services may be a good fit for your unique circumstances. If you would like, I’m free on Sunday morning for us to meet and discuss your first experience with us in person. I would prefer to meet at the Jukebox Diner on Market St. But the location of our meeting is entirely up to you. As a principle, I would like for my brothers to join us. You’ve already met Yennefer, but I would like for you to meet the other options presented for Caregiver before you make your final choice. However, given your medical conditions and history, I agree it would be wise for me to care for you.  _

_ Yours, Geralt De Rivia.  _

Jaskier sighed. Sunday morning. He shot back an email that wasn’t even half as formal as Geralt’s that included his phone number, as he was more comfortable texting, and the ultimate question. How early in the morning?

He received a text from an unknown number as he was brushing his teeth, braces all on and crutches secured at his elbows. The hearing aid he was technically required to wear on his left side was hugging the shell of his ear, aiding him in hearing when his phone pinged. 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ This is Geralt. I was thinking ten am for Sunday.  _

Jaskier swore around his toothbrush and scooped his phone up, sitting on the toilet lid as he did so. 

**_Unknown Number_ ** _ saved as  _ **_Geralt_ **

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Ten sounds great. I might be late tho, I have a tendency to sleep in.  _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Might I suggest an alarm? _

Jaskier snorted, spitting toothpaste foam into the sink. So Geralt was a bit of a wiseass. Good to know. 

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Don’t you worry, I’ll be there. I gtg now. See you Sunday.  _

He didn’t receive another text back. 

Friday and Saturday passed in a surprising blur, and suddenly, it was Sunday morning, and Jaskier was wheeling his way into the diner. It was almost exactly ten, which was an achievement for Jaskier. He had gotten up before noon. 

“Julian?” 

He winced, seeing a burly man with a scar running across his right cheek. “That’s me. You can call me Jaskier.” 

The man nodded. “Right. I’m Eskel, one of Geralt’s brothers. He never said you were-”

“He didn't mention I was crippled?” 

Eskel smiled. “He never said you were cute.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier felt his face burn. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Eskel guided his back towards a far corner of the diner. “Come on, Lambert and Geralt are eager to meet you.” 

Jaskier recognized the two men sitting at the table Eskel stopped at. One was obviously Geralt, his white hair pulled up into a half ponytail. The other one was a man who had been in one of Geralt’s horse pictures. 

“That’s Lambert,” Eskel introduced, sliding into the empty booth seat. “And you’re familiar with Geralt.” 

Jaskier slid out of his chair and into the booth next to Eskel, situated directly across from Geralt. “He diagnosed me almost two years ago. Thanks to this bastard, I’m doing PT twice a week instead of once.” 

Lambert snorted. “That sounds like Geralt.” 

“You’re just mad I made Yennefer realign you after Gallena threw you off her back.” 

Jaskier winced sympathetically. “Oh dear. Yennefer is very good at realignment, which is bad for whomever she happens to be realigning.” 

Lambert smiled. “I like this one!”   
  


“Too bad,” Eskel said, fiddling with a spoon. “Geralt has first dibs. Plus, you’re busy.” 

“Aiden could have a brother!” Lambert argued. 

Eskel laughed. “As if you could handle more than one Little!” 

Geralt shook his head, waving to a passing waitress. “Our fourth member arrived.” 

“Perfect!” She looked at Jaskier, steering clear of the abandoned wheelchair. “Can I start y’all boys off with something to drink?” 

Jaskier went last, ordering a cup of their strongest coffee available. 

“I can barely function without it,” he said to Geralt, who had looked almost displeased when he’d given his coffee order. 

“That’s okay,” Eskel promised. “If you do decide to play with us, Geralt won’t make you quit cold turkey. He may try and cut you back though. God knows he did it for me.” 

Geralt grumbled. “I suppose we should get to the point then,” he said. Leaning across the table, he looked Jaskier right in the eyes. “You already know what kind of service we provide. Do you have any questions for us?” 

Jaskier nodded, trying not to fidget. “What are the benefits?” 

“Stress relief for some,” Lambert said. “For others, they get to finally have a childhood. You’d be surprised how many people regress for trauma.”

“It could also aid in regaining health,” Eskel placed a hand comfortingly over Jaskier’s. “Toddlers very rarely worry about calories and weight.” 

Geralt nodded. “They also don’t have to worry about bills, or work, or PT appointments.” 

“But I have to do PT,” Jaskier pointed out. “I lock up if I don’t.” 

“You will,” Geralt promised. “However, your PT may look like a ride on Roach with me, or Yennefer coming over and playing hide and seek with us. It would be fun.” 

Jaskier nodded. The more he heard, the more he considered this. “Could we do one session to start?” he asked. “Just one, to see if it works for me.” 

“Of course,” Eskel smiled at the waitress as she brought their drinks over. “You could play with us for a few hours, and then decide if you like it afterwards. If you do, we’d find a good time to play every week, or twice a week if you can, and go from there.” 

“When can we start?” 

Lambert laughed. “Damn, I  _ really _ like this one!” 

“Well,” Geralt pulled out his phone. “I’m free today.” 

Jaskier’s stomach flipped. “Today works.” 

They drank, ate, and talked, all getting to know one another. Eventually, when Essi texted and asked if Jaskier needed a ride home, he responded with a no. He was going with Geralt. Essi sent back a winky face and a wish of good luck. 

“That’s my car,” Geralt gestured to an old ass car that fit right in with the vintage aesthetic of the diner. “It’s a bit low to the ground, do you need help?” 

“Nope.” Jaskier was determined to get into the car by himself. 

He ended up needing help. 

Once he was secured in the passenger seat, Geralt began to drive to his house. It was an actual house ten minutes out of the city, with a small front yard and a backyard with a tall privacy fence. 

“C’mon,” Geralt helped Jaskier back into his wheelchair and guided him into the house via the ramp in the garage.

The house itself was surprisingly plain. It was done in neutral colors, all browns and beiges and faded greens. But it was cozy, almost farmhouse-esque, with just the right amount of clutter and splashes of color.

“The playroom and stuff is all downstairs,” Geralt said, almost apologetically. “Can you do stairs?” 

Turns out, yes he could. It took him almost ten minutes to hobble down the flight of steps, but he made it, standing shakily in a big room. Geralt followed quickly with his wheelchair, and Jaskier gratefully sat down. 

The room was a fair amount more colorful than the upstairs. The walls were a deep navy, the windows that overlooked the backyard covered in sheer yellow curtains. It was well lit, with a big white rug covering the light wooden flooring. A few toys were scattered around, building blocks and little figurines. A low table and colorful yellow stools stood in the center, crayons and coloring books strewn across the surface. Toy chests sat against the far left wall, along with an archway towards a different room. On the right side were two doors, both white. One was cracked open, revealing a sliver of a nursery, while the other one was shut. 

“It’s really nice,” Jaskier decided. He felt comfortable here. Carefree. He had nothing to worry about when the door to this space was shut.

“Thank you,” Geralt hummed. “Do you want to change into something a bit more comfortable?” 

He led Jaskier into the nursery, at which Jaskier marveled.

The whole room was space themed. Deep navy walls with a white wooden half wall border of sorts made the room dark enough to not hurt his eyes, and the stars and constellations on the walls seemed true to life in their position. 

All the furniture was a cool toned grey, complimenting the wall color. The cradle on the wall in front of him, the changing table and dresser on the left, the rocking chair in the right corner, and the bookshelf set on the right wall. It all fit spectacularly in the room. 

Jaskier wheeled further in, examining the details. The star patterned blankets in the cradle, the solar system mobile above the cradle, the nightlight that projected stars on the ceiling. It was perfect in every way. 

“Here,” Geralt handed Jaskier a bundle of clothes. “Try these.” 

The clothes weren’t awfully babyish, in fact, the light blue pyjama top and cute jean shorts with stars embroidered on the pockets were absolutely something Jaskier would wear. Geralt went to leave, probably to give Jaskier some privacy, but Jaskier stopped him. 

“Help me?” He asked, suddenly feeling two feet tall. “I can’t really,” he trailed off, looking down at his legs. 

Geralt nodded, and between the two of them, Jaskier was able to get dressed. 

Immediately, he felt very comfortable. The shirt was super soft, and the sleeves were a tad bit too big. Jaskier flapped his arms, grinning. The sleeves flapped with him. 

“Do you like it?” Geralt asked. Jaskier nodded, cooing and smiling up at Geralt. 

“Okay,” Geralt nodded. He had expected some resistance in Jaskier’s slip into the Little headspace, but this was easy. “Are you hungry Jaskier?” 

Jaskier nodded, hands fidgeting in his lap. Geralt picked up a plushie from the floor, where it had been kicked when he was cleaning the room last. “Why don’t you hold on to her?” he asked, passing Jaskier the soft whale shark stuffed animal. 

He nodded again, rubbing his hands up and down the flannel fabric. Geralt wheeled him through the playroom and through the archway. This room was more adult, with a couch, TV, and small kitchen space. Jaskier was left where he could see Geralt cutting an apple into slices, looking around. He was likely halfway into headspace, teetering on the edge. If all went well, Geralt would have a fully headspaced baby in a few minutes. 

“Here,” He wheeled Jaskier to a small table, setting the apple slices in front of him. “A snack for you, buttercup.” 

Jaskier started at the nickname, seemingly forgetting he had filled it in on his application. He ate slowly, munching methodically while Geralt texted his brothers. 

**_Geralt:_ ** _ He’s doing well. Taking to it better than I had imagined.  _

**_Eskel:_ ** _ He didn’t try and fight it? _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Nope _

“Geralt?” 

He looked up. Jaskier was completely done with his apple, but that wasn’t why he sounded all wobbly, like he was on the brink of tears. No, that would be because a dark stain was slowly spreading across his shorts. 

Immediately, Geralt scooped Jaskier up, disregarding his wheelchair entirely in favor of simply carrying him back to the bedroom. Jaskier was sobbing, bubbling out apologies as Geralt lay him on the changing table. 

“Baby,” Geralt hummed, wiping Jaskier’s tears. “Baby, stop crying. It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.” 

“Not mad?” Jaskier mumbled around two fingers that had made their way into his mouth. 

“Not mad at all,” Geralt opened one of the changing table drawers and began to rummage with a small package. “You’re a little boy, and little boys have accidents sometimes.” 

He pulled Jaskier’s fingers out of his mouth and swiftly replaced them with a yellow pacifier. Jaskier seemed unsure of what to do, but he eventually settled down and fell into a steady, drifting place. 

Meanwhile, Geralt was fumbling with a new package of baby wipes, trying to get the damned things open. He eventually got it, and began the quick process of wiping Jaskier down. 

Normally, he would’ve given Jaskier a bath, but he had no idea if his little boy was going to be down for that or not. Instead, he wiped his legs and stomach, carefully pulled his clothes off, and before Jaskier could even realize what was happening, he had a diaper on. 

Geralt rummaged through the dresser, finding a soft white onesie. It had small yellow flowers embroidered around the neckline, and while they probably weren’t buttercups, they would be good enough. 

Finally, Jaskier was asleep. After Geralt dressed him, he tucked him securely into the cradle, making sure to put the whale shark plushie in his arms. 

Geralt left the room silently, watching the rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest. Once the door was shut, he began to clean everything else. 

Once the kitchen and wheelchair were completely sanitized, Geralt was finally able to sit back and relax. Today had been one hell of a day. 

But he wouldn’t change it for the world. 


	3. Dear heart, It’s me, You don’t need to pretend to be someone you’re not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wakes up at Geralt's house, ready to have a big boy conversation with his new caregiver.

Jaskier woke up two hours later. He sat up, back absolutely on fire, the same way it did whenever he slept without his back brace. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, trying to piece together exactly what had happened. 

Oh, right, he was at Geralt’s house. Looking down, Jaskier couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment that he’d lost his sweater with the long sleeves. But the onesie was soft too, and it had little flowers around the edge. Even though Jaskier’s entire legs were on display, scars and all, he wasn't cold in the slightest. 

Shifting, he realized one other thing. He was wearing a diaper. 

It wasn’t like he had never used them before. Post car accident, he used them in case he couldn’t get to a toilet. But now, now it made his face burn. 

“Geralt?” 

Geralt was there in a flash, surveying the room and sighing with relief upon seeing Jaskier. “How do you feel?” 

“Like complete shit,” Jaskier yawned, stretching and feeling tears well in his eyes. “Oh god, oh fuck me. Shit, that hurts!” 

“Here,” Geralt lifted him from the cradle and carried him to the couch, laying him on his stomach. “Tell me if it hurts too bad.” 

He began to dig his hands into Jaskier’s back, eliciting loud moans. “Good god,” Jaskier whimpered. “Fuck. You’re  _ so _ much gentler than Yenn.” 

Geralt huffed out a laugh. “Really?” 

“Sometimes,” Jaskier winced as Geralt’s thumbs pushed a bit too hard into the small of his back. “I think she likes making me cry.” 

“She makes you cry?” 

Jaskier shrugged, turning his head to see Geralt’s face all twisted in a displeased expression. “Yeah, but that was when my pain was really bad. I’m a tough cookie now.” 

“Hm,” Geralt still looked like he’d just licked a lemon, but now he was truly focused on the stubborn knots in Jaskier’s muscles. 

“Y’know,” Jaskier lay his head back down, staring at the blank TV. “Why don’t I leave a set of my braces here? They’re chunky and horrible to sleep in, but then I won’t be in as much pain anymore.” 

Geralt paused, pulling his hands off Jaskier. “Does that mean you’re willing to give this a try for a while?” 

Jaskier nodded. “Yeah, I guess it does.” 

They eventually sat around Geralt’s kitchen table upstairs, a laptop and some sheets of paper strewn across the worn wooden surface. Jaskier was dressed back in his jeans from the morning, but his shirt was soaked through with god knows what, so he borrowed one from Geralt. It wasn’t terribly long on him, but the sleeves were down near his elbows. It smelled entirely of horse, nature, and baby powder. In other words, it smelled like Geralt. 

“So,” Geralt said, pushing a piece of paper and a pack of glitter crayons across the table. “As I list rules, I want you to write them, okay?” 

Jaskier dug around for the bluest crayon he could find and nodded eagerly. 

“Rule one, no swearing or talking back. Rule two, ask before getting food. Rule three, be honest with me. Rule four, use your manners and be polite. Rule five, always wear your braces and tell me if you feel any pain. Rule six, try and tell me when you have to use the bathroom. Rule seven, only one hour of TV time a day.” 

“Mhm,” Jaskier nodded, easily keeping up in his looping, messy script. “Anything else?”

Geralt shook his head. “We can always add to it later.” 

Jaksier nodded, putting his crayon down and smiling. “Okie dokie.” 

“Do you want to go over punishments today, or should we do that over text later?” Geralt watched Jaskier stick his fingers in his mouth and sighed. “Out of your mouth.” 

Jaskier sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Geralt smiled. “It’s okay buttercup,” he promised. “Just try not to stick your hands in your mouth. There’s lots of germs on your hands.” 

“Okay,” Jaskier pulled his hands out of his mouth and wiped them on his shirt. “Do you want to go over anything else today, or do you want me to text Essi?” 

“Who’s Essi?” 

Jaskier pulled his phone out. “My best friend. She’s my ride just about anywhere.” 

Geralt nodded. “Are you ready to go home?” 

It was a difficult question. On one hand, Jaskier was physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to unwind in his braces on his couch, thirsting over Superman movies with Essi. But on the other hand, he felt safe here, warm and cared for. Geralt was already a beacon of comfort, and Jaskier had only known him for a few hours. 

“I think so,” he decided slowly. “I like this, but I hurt right now.” 

“Okay,” Geralt stood up, heading towards his garage door. “I can give you a ride, just so your friend doesn't have to come all the way out here.” 

Jaskier was grateful, wheeling towards Geralt’s car and this time, was actually able to get in by himself. 

“Address,” Geralt asked, pulling his phone out while they waited for the car to start. 

Jaskier recited his address, texting Essi and telling her to meet him there and queue up the movie. 

As they drove, Geralt poked for a few more details in Jaskier’s life. 

“I have an income,” he said when Geralt asked. “But it’s not steady. I get disability payments, and I also have a YouTube channel. It isn’t enough to sustain me, but it brings in money each month.” 

“What do you do?” 

“I sing,” Jaskier hummed, looking out the window at the gathering rain clouds. “I play just about every instrument under the sun, so I also have tutorials on some of the more obscure ones.”

Geralt nodded. “One last question, how often do you want to meet with me?” 

“How available are you?” Jaskier asked in response. “I mean, do you have another client I should know about? I don’t want to assume I’m the only one.” 

“No,” Geralt trailed off. “I don’t have another Little anymore.” 

Jaskier knew enough about that tone not to press the issue, and instead switched the topic. “So, I also don’t want to interrupt your work schedule. How about weekends? That way, if I want, I can stay the night!” 

“Weekends work,” Geralt decided, making a turn into Jaskier’s apartment building parking lot. “Is that Essi?” 

Peering out the front window, Jaskier smiled and waved to Essi, who was waiting for him at the building’s entrance. “Yep!” 

Geralt helped Jaskier out of the car and introduced himself to Essi as Jaskier collected his mail from the mailbox. 

“Damn,” Essi whistled as Jaskier punched his floor number into the elevator. “How the hell did you score that fine piece of ass as a therapist?” 

“Essi!” 

“Oh come on!” Essi held Jaskier’s door open as he wheeled inside. “You can’t tell me you didn’t look at least once.” 

Jaskier was silent as he dug through his braces bucket for his back brace. It was bulky and made of metal, but it supported his hips and spine the best, which was definitely the priority. His leg braces were a bit more forgiving, but he only really wore those when he would be walking, to help his knees keep from giving out as he maneuvered. 

“I queued Man of Steel first!” Essi called from the couch. “I also picked up your favorite take out.” 

“You’re the fucking best!” 

Essi ended up staying the night, reassuring Jaskier multiple times that she was okay with sleeping on his couch. He reluctantly left her in his living room, determined to fall asleep before midnight. 

Surprisingly, as he made himself cozy under the covers, Geralt’s voice immediately came to mind. Whispering sweet comforts, telling him he’d be okay. 

And if Jaksier spent the night with his thumb in his mouth, well, that was his business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you and hope you have a fantastic day/evening/night!


	4. Look at you, strawberry blond, fields rolling on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes Jaskier on a bit of a vacation. How will that go?

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Where can I find those pacifiers you use? _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Why? _

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ I think I need one. For my own house. _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Okay, I’ll send you some links. _

Jaskier sighed, putting his phone down and staring up at the bright lights on the ceiling. Yennefer was massaging his legs, her hands covered in a thick, cold gel that mostly just numbed his pain, but was also surprisingly handy at relaxing his destroyed muscles. 

“Texting Geralt?” 

“Hm,” Jaskier closed his eyes, trying to avoid actually talking to Yennefer. 

“Holy shit, what did you do?” Yennefer remarked, coming across a rough patch when she slid her hands up and under Jaskier’s back. “Roll over, I’m gonna get that.”

Jaskier groaned. Knowing Yennefer, she’d go at his back until he was reduced to tears. It worked surprisingly well, but in the moment, it was hell. He rolled over, face pressing preemptively into the pillow. 

Halfway up the small of his back, Yennefer started talking to someone, but Jaskier couldn’t really hear her. When the person started to run his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, that was when he began to pay attention. 

Turning his head, Jaskier smiled at Geralt, who was seated to his left. The doctor scanned his face, and immediately turned to Yennefer. “He’s crying.” 

Geralt carefully wiped Jaskier’s tears, much to Jaskier’s delight. It took all his power not to lean into the touch, but Geralt stood up, replacing Yennefer, which made it substantially easier. 

Unfortunately, Jaskier didn’t stop crying just because Yennefer wasn’t the one massaging his back. He whimpered and whined all throughout Geralt working his warm hands across Jaskier’s skin. It was hell, all caused by his nap without braces at Geralt’s house yesterday. 

“Jask,” Yennefer walked up to him, a small package in her hands. “You’re free to go.” 

Jaskier sat up, wiping his eyes and smiling at Geralt. “Sorry for the tears.” 

“It’s okay.” 

As he helped Jaskier into his chair, he was silent. It clearly wasn’t okay. 

“This is for you,” Yennefer deposited the box into his lap as she wheeled him out into the parking lot. “From Geralt.” 

Jaskier opened the box, smiling when he saw what was inside. 

_ Didn’t want you to wait… _

The note was slipped into Jaskier’s jacket pocket as he pulled out the pacifier. It was white, simplistic and endearing, in a way. If Essi saw it, it wouldn’t be the end of all things. Jaskier could easily explain this away. 

Yennefer waved down Essi, who was pulling into the parking lot. “I’ll see you soon Jaskier.” 

“See ya,” Jaskier pocketed the box, smiling when Essi came out to get him. “Hey!” 

The week passed in a boring blur of PT and recording a few youtube videos of him playing the lute. But early on Saturday morning, Jaskier rolled up to the entryway of his building, seeing Geralt’s car idling out front, waiting for him. 

“Ready?” Geralt asked, taking Jaskier’s overnight bag and putting it in the backseat. 

Jaskier nodded. He had agreed to stay with Geralt all weekend at his dad’s ranch in the mountains. It would be a good way to see how Jaskier fared in his headspace for longer periods of time, and the ranch was far enough from people, so Jaskier could be as Little as he wanted without worrying about embarrassing himself. 

“And you’re sure your dad doesn’t mind?” Jaskier asked once more. 

Geralt sighed. “He doesn’t,” he promised. “In fact, he’s quite eager to meet you. Said something about pancakes on Sunday morning.” 

Jaskier nodded, fidgeting with his whale shark stuffie, who still had no name. “And Lambert’s bringing Aiden.” 

“Yep.” Geralt had wanted to introduce Jaskier slowly to all the other Littles, starting with Aiden. If all went well, next weekend would be Yennefer and her Little celebrating Halloween with them. 

The drive to the ranch was peaceful. Jaskier marveled at the scenery, occasionally pressing his nose into the window to get a better look. Eventually, finally, Geralt pulled into a dusty driveway. 

“Welcome to Kaer Morhen stables.” 

Jaskier was hesitant, getting out of the car. The terrain wasn’t suited to his wheels in the slightest, but the big ranch house did have a ramp instead of stairs, so that was a plus. 

“Watch your wheels,” Geralt guided him towards the house, down the flattest and safest path. It was bumpy, but Jaskier had also navigated worse. 

“Geralt?” A familiar voice greeted them once they were in the house. Eskel was standing over the stove, making what looked like horribly messy breakfast burritos. “And Jaskier!” 

Geralt hugged his brother before stepping out to grab Jaskier’s bag. 

“So,” Eskel leaned back against the counter. “How’s Geralt been treating you?” 

“What?” Jaskier thumbed over the dorsal fin of his plushie, nerves making his stomach twist. 

Eskel sighed. “Between you and me, I didn’t think he was ready for a new Little. His last one, God. He was a mess for weeks.” 

Jaskier glanced out the window, making sure Geralt was still occupied. “What happened?” 

“Not my place to tell,” Eskel shook his head. “Sorry kiddo.” 

Before Jaskier could attempt to weasel more information out of Eskel, a blur of red and blue came flying into the kitchen. “Uncle Eskel, Uncle Eskel, Uncle Geralt’s home!”

“I know!” Eskel lifted whoever had just run into the kitchen, putting him on the counter. “And he brought his Little. Aiden, this is Jaskier.” 

Aiden looked down at Jaskier, his head tipping. “Are you broken?” 

“Aiden!” Eskel scolded. “We don’t ask people that, it’s rude! Jaskier isn’t broken, he’s just different.” 

“Oh,” Aiden nodded. “Sorry Jas-,Jas-,” 

“Call me Buttercup.” 

Aiden smiled. “Buttercup!” He said cheerily. “Like the princess from the movie!” 

“Just like the movie,” Eskel agreed. 

“Aiden!” Lambert came running into the kitchen. “Aiden you can’t run off like that!” 

Aiden pouted. “But-”

“No buts!” Lambert 

Jaskier hummed uncomfortably. The kitchen was too chaotic, too much. He was floating, escaping his mind, drowning. 

“Buttercup?” Geralt picked Jaskier up, trying to comfort him. He’d walked in to find Aiden chatting happily, Eskel and Lambert both trying to talk to him at the same time. Jaskier hummed again, burying himself into Geralt. “Buttercup, talk to me darling.” 

“Loud,” Jaskier whimpered, glad to be in Geralt’s strong embrace. 

Geralt nodded to his brothers and began to slowly walk out of the house. “Too loud, Buttercup? It’s okay, shh, there we go, it’s okay. Let’s go meet Roach, okay?” 

Jaskier didn’t know who Roach was, but he was eager all the same to meet her. It was only when he realized they were outside did he actually worry. 

“Geralt?” 

“Yes?” 

“Will I hurt you?” 

Geralt smiled. “Absolutely not Buttercup. I’m a strong person, I can handle it.” 

Jaskier nodded. “Okay.” 

They ended up in the stables, Geralt humming as he peered into a stall. “Roach,” he whistled. “Roach, C’mere.” 

A beautiful mare walked over to the door, poking her head out and nosing into Geralt’s face. She deemed him unworthy of her love, however, as soon as she saw Jaskier. She carefully pushed her nose into his hoodie pocket, snuffling around for treats. 

“No, Roach!” Geralt laughed and pulled away. “C’mon, be polite.” 

Roach snorted, peering down the hall as the sound of footsteps began to echo. 

“And here I was wonderin’ if you’d ever show up.” Vesemir came to a stop beside Geralt. “Welcome home kid.” 

Geralt smiled. “I’d hug you, but,” 

“No,” Vesemir nodded, bending so he was at Jaskier’s height. “What’s your name kiddo?” 

“Jaskier,” Jaskier murmured, sticking his fingers in his mouth. 

Geralt went to stop him, but Vesemir beat him to it. “Ah, no fingers in our mouths.” he gently tugged Jaskier’s now spit covered fingers out of his mouth. “Try this.” He pulled a yellow pacifier out of his pocket, offering it to Jaskier. 

“Dad,” Geralt looked back at the house, then at Vesemir. “Can we stay out here for a bit? Jaskier’s shy.” 

“Am not!” Jaskier slurred around his pacifier.

Geralt smiled. “Oh really? If you’re not shy, then why are you hiding in my sweater?” 

Jaskier huffed, pulling himself out of Geralt’s shoulder and turning to look at Vesemir. “Not shy.” 

“Mhm,” Geralt chuckled. “Sure you’re not.” 

Vesemir watched them walk off, Geralt introducing Jaskier to all the horses, and Jaskier eagerly saying hi to each one. This was going to be a very fun weekend. 


	5. You know, You know I love you so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What harm could a weekend at Kaer Morhen stables do? More than expected, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, but at what cost?
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse and death.

“Boys!” Vesemir called throughout the house. “Dinner!” 

Aiden came racing down the hall, Jaskier hot on his heels, going as fast as his crutches would carry him. Both boys became very fast friends once Jaskier had cooled down, and they’d been playing all evening. Geralt and his brothers kept one eye on the boys, and one eye on the TV, where they were watching some less appropriate for Littles things. 

“Daddy!” Aiden ran back into the living room. “Dinner!” 

“I’m coming Kit-Kat,” Lambert paused the TV, standing up and walking into the dining room, talking to Geralt as he went. “I just don’t trust him, y’know?” 

“He’s a good guy!” Geralt argued, sitting next to Jaskier at the dinner table. 

Jaskier tipped his head. “Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?” 

“Just our movie, buttercup,” Geralt ruffled Jaskier’s hair and smiled. “Uncle Lambert thinks one of the good guys is a bad guy.” 

“You mean the one with the mustache?” Jaskier asked, curiosity growing. Surrounded by adults, he was slipping out of headspace with every sentence. “Yeah I believe it.” 

Geralt groaned. “Even my own Little is against me!” 

“That’s because no good guy in film history has ever had a mustache that looks like that!” Jaskier playfully shot back. “I swear to God, if you ever grow a mustache like that, I may never forgive you. That’s the kind of mustache my mother warned me about as a kid.” 

Lambert snorted. “Mouthy,” he said. “I still like him.” 

“Shove off.” 

Lambert leaned back in his seat, kicking it back onto its back legs. “Well there’s a reason you won’t let him call you Daddy.”

Vesemir sighed, coming in with plates. “Boys, play nice.” 

“Geralt’s just mad because he won’t admit he can’t take care of a Little after what happened!” 

“I am perfectly capable of looking after Jaskier.” Geralt’s tone was protective, borderline aggressive.

Lambert stood abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table. “Don’t lie to yourself! Every time you look at him, all you see is  _ her. _ ” 

Geralt froze. Eskel, thinking quick, stood as well, putting a hand out and pushing Lambert away. “Lambert.” 

“All you see is Renfri! And boy did you fuck up there!” 

“Lambert!” Vesemir and Eskel both shouted at the same time, turning to Lambert. Amidst the chaos, Geralt slipped out, turning tail and fleeing out to the back porch. While father and brother lectured Lambert, Jaskier followed Geralt outside. 

Jaskier found Geralt on the porch swing, a box of cigarettes in his hands. “I thought you didn’t smoke.” 

Geralt jumped, turning his red rimmed eyes to Jaskier. “I don’t.” 

“Hm,” Jaskier made his way over to Geralt, his crutches making gentle clicking noises across the well worn wood of the deck. 

“So,” Jaskier sat next to Geralt, humming a bit as his legs threatened to give out from under him. “Your last Little, her name was Renfri?”

“Yeah,” Geralt whispered, staring out into the sunset. “I picked her up out of an awful situation. Had her for almost three years. She was the highlight of my life. I loved coming home just because it meant I gotta see her.” 

Jaskier nodded. “What happened?” 

“Cancer.” Geralt wiped his eyes, but the tears didn’t stop. “Really bad cancer. In her lungs. They treated it, but by then it was too late. The cancer had spread to too many other places. I had to watch her get sicker and sicker until she finally just-”

“No,” Jaskier put an arm around Geralt’s shoulders. “No, don’t say that. It makes you sad. We don’t say things that make us sad.” 

Geralt broke, burying his face into Jaskier’s chest. As Jaskier comforted him, he seethed internally. Lambert was going to fucking pay for what he said. “You do understand that it wasn’t your fault, right? You didn’t fuck up, Lambert was just being a prick. There was nothing you could’ve done.” 

“But what if there was?”

“Was she happy?” 

Geralt seemed shocked at the question. “What?” 

Jaskier smiled, watching lightning bugs begin to flicker out in the field. “When she passed. Was she happy?” 

“Yeah,” Geralt sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Yeah, she was as happy as she could be.” 

The porch light turned on, signalling the end of the sunset. Jaskier carefully kissed the top of Geralt’s head. “Then you did everything you could, darling.”

They spent the better part of the night like that, curled up on the porch swing. It wasn’t until Vesemir came out to tell them to go inside and sleep in a real bed did they actually move. Geralt carried Jaskier to bed, putting the toddler rails up and watching his Little curl in on himself, tucked around his plushie, blue and yellow pacifier securely in his mouth. 

“Goodnight Buttercup,” Geralt kissed Jaskier’s temple, pulling away to set up a baby monitor and head just across the hall to his own room. Sleep was going to be fleeting tonight, as it always was when he got too deep into thought about Renfri. But he was determined to try. 

The morning came gently, with the smell of coffee and bacon. Jaskier woke up small, shuffling and sighing until Geralt came to pick him up. 

“Jaskier!” Aiden said cheerily. He was already seated at a kitchen table that was shoved in an alcove in the kitchen corner, sandwiched between Lambert and Eskel. “What’s dat?” He pointed to the metal brace on Jaskier’s back and stomach. 

“It’s a brace,” Geralt explained, setting Jaskier in a high chair painted with fading flowers. “Kinda like how, when you broke your arm, you wore a cast. He has to wear a cast, but all the time.” 

Aiden made a face. “Icky!” 

Vesemir smiled, coming over with a sippy cup of orange juice for Jaskier. “Good morning,” he said. “Lambert.” He turned his attention to the youngest of the three brothers. “You owe Geralt an apology.” 

“Sorry,” Lambert looked up from where he was pushing eggs around his plate. “I was mad, and I shouldn’t have said what I did.” 

Geralt nodded. “I accept your apology,” he said decisively. “But you’re not forgiven yet.” 

That settled it, thankfully, and the family went back to, well, being a family once more. 

“On the agenda today,” Vesemir said, once everyone had breakfast in front of them. “The chicken coop roof needs patching. Eskel?” 

Eskel nodded, waving his fork. “Mhm,” he hummed around a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Good,” Vesemir turned to Geralt. “Can you and Jaskier inspect the trails? One of our riders got spooked by a badger or raccoon, and I want to make sure they aren’t nesting too close to the trails.” 

“Got it,” Geralt said. “I’ll take Roach and Pegasus.” 

“Perfect.” Finally, Vesemir looked at Lambert. “You and Aiden can help me in the stables. The tack needs reorganizing and the horses need to be exercised.” 

Lambert and Aiden agreed to help, Aiden eagerly bouncing up and down at the opportunity to play with the horses. 

“After dinner,” Vesemir said, standing up and gathering plates. “Since I’ve got you boys all here, I’ll tidy you up a bit. God forbid I send you on your way looking like that, Geralt. Then, I found some old movies we could watch.” 

Everyone set about beginning their tasks. Geralt helped Jaskier get dressed, thankful that he could walk today. Eventually, once Jaskier was all dressed in his overalls and sunshine yellow shirt, they headed out. 

“Roach!” Geralt whistled. Roach stuck her head out the stall door, affectionately bumping into Geralt as he approached. 

Geralt demonstrated to Jaskier how to properly tack up a horse, but Jaskier lost interest almost immediately. He was too busy saying hello to all the other horses, petting their noses and giggling when one licked his arm. 

“That’s Pegasus,” Geralt said from behind Jaskier. “You’ll be riding her today.” 

“Oh.” Jaskier glanced at the horse. She was absolutely huge. “Why?” 

“Because,” Geralt led Pegasus out of her stall and towards where Roach was dutifully waiting. “She’s a draft horse, a Brabrant if you want to get specific. She’s strong, and gentle. Gentle enough to follow Roach without you having to lead her, and strong enough to barely even notice you’re on her back. Plus, she’ll carry your crutches no problem.” 

Still, Jaskier was terrified up until the moment he abandoned the safety of the ground for Pegasus’s back. Geralt strapped his crutches to Pegasus’s saddle and showed Jaskier exactly how to hold the reins. 

“Good horsey,” Jaskier said happily, watching Geralt swing up into Roach’s saddle with little issue at all. “Good horsey!” 

Pegasus was, as promised, gentle as all get out. She followed Roach without hesitation, and was surprisingly comfortable to ride. 

The trails were empty, thankfully. Jaskier kept an eye out for critters, as per Vesemir’s request, but Geralt didn’t seem to be doing the same. Instead, he was mulling things over, his face furrowed. 

“Wa’s wrong?” Jaskier asked finally, after he deemed one spot of the trail raccoon-less. 

“Would you like it more if you called me Daddy?” 

“No!” Jaskier was too quick, too eager with his answer. There was something else there, but Geralt wouldn’t pick at that scab just yet.    
  


“Okay,” Geralt hummed, thinking. “What about something else? I called Vesemir Papa, so if some other word works for you.”

Jaskier nodded. “Dada.” he mumbled. “I likes Dada.” 

“Dada,” Geralt repeated. “Dada works.” 

The rest of their ride was quiet and fun, wholly relaxing for both parties. Eventually, at noon-ish, they reached the barn once more. The sun was high in the sky, but in mid-October, it wasn’t terribly hot, meaning Geralt and Jaskier weren’t even sweating by the time they walked, or crutched in Jaskier’s case, back into the house. 

“You’re back early.” Vesemir was in the kitchen, supervising Eskel, who was making lunch. 

“Trails look good.” Geralt replied, lifting Jaskier up and onto the counter. “No badger dens or raccoon nests anywhere near the paths. They probably just got curious and began to push their luck.” 

“Damn,” Lambert came back in, Aiden behind him. “And here I was hoping Pops would let me go badger hunting.” 

Vesemir sighed, handing Lambert a towel and a bottle of water. “Go bathe. You’re filthy. And Eskel, I’ll take over lunch if you go bathe Aiden.” 

“Can do it myself!” Aiden said loudly, “See?” and just like that, he ran off to go take a shower. 

Lambert followed, slower, and Vesemir smiled. “Works every time.” 

Between lunch and dinner, Jaskier and Geralt walked a bit, Geralt leading Jaskier through a makeshift obstacle course nearer to the evening. Aiden came out to investigate, and eventually, it became a game. Aiden, with Geralt’s help, tied sturdy sticks to his legs and back and the two Littles each walked the obstacle course to see who could do it faster. Jaskier won, shaking violently as he finished four seconds faster than Aiden. 

“Good job!” Geralt picked Jaskier up, setting him on his hip. “C’mon Aiden, let’s tell Lambert how good you did!” 

Aiden chatted all throughout dinner, right up until Vesemir brought out a collection of VHS tapes. “Boys, can we pick a movie please? I don’t wanna stay up until midnight because you couldn’t pick. Lambert, you don’t get to pick or vote.” 

“What?!” 

“You were a jerk to Geralt. This is your punishment.” 

Lambert grumbled, but accepted this quietly. 

“This!” Jaskier pulled a VHS out and handed it to Vesemir. “Please!” 

Vesemir nodded, taking the VHS. “Anything else?” 

No one had any other thoughts, even though Lambert looked like he wanted to say something, so Vesemir put the VHS on the coffee table. “Alright, basement in fifteen, let’s go.” 

Getting dinner packed up and the kitchen cleaned was easy, and within ten minutes all five boys were downstairs. Jaskier sat on the couch with Geralt’s help, watching Vesemir set up a chair and gesture Eskel towards it. “The faster we get this done, the earlier we can start our movie.” 

Eskel sat, talking to Geralt about work while Vesemir wrapped a towel around his shoulders and began to trim his hair. Vesemir worked quickly, and in nearly no time, Geralt and Eskel were switching places. Tiny snippets of white joined the brown ones on the floor. Vesemir grumbled a small comment about Geralt neglecting his appearance when he fixed his undercut, but the conversation remained solidly on whatever work thing Eskel and Geralt were talking about.

“Lambert,” Vesemir said as Geralt got up. “Here, now.” He gestured to the chair with the clippers, and Lambert huffed. 

“Can’t I do it myself later?” he mumbled, not even standing. 

Vesemir sighed, almost like he’d gone through this many times before. “Just come here, you know it’s easier. This’ll literally take me five minutes, tops. You’re the only one with a damn sensible style around here.” 

Lambert begrudgingly got up from his spot on the couch, and true to his word, Vesemir had Lambert up in five minutes. “Kids?” 

Aiden was about as obedient as a six year old could be, and it took the combined power of Lambert and Eskel to distract him long enough for Vesemir to get his hair straight. 

“Jaskier?” Vesemir turned to the last person in the room. “C’mere kiddo.” 

“No,” Jaskier mumbled, pressing the fuzzy side of a blanket he’d found to his lips and curling his legs into his chest. “No wanna.” 

Vesemir nodded slowly. He had more patience for the new Little than he did anyone else in the house. “I know kiddo, but you have to.” 

“No!” Had Jaskier been able to run on his own, he’d absolutely be cowering in a closet by now. He was damn good at hide and seek, and he was fairly certain that, if he had the advantage of properly working legs, they wouldn’t be able to find him for hours. 

Vesemir sighed. “He’s stubborn, I’ll give him that,” he muttered. “Geralt? Care to do the honors?”

“Wait,” Geralt whispered, crouching in front of Jaskier’s balled up form. Had he thought this was just childish resistance, he would’ve absolutely done to Jaskier what he and Eskel had to do to Lambert when he resisted his monthly trims. But this wasn’t that. Jaskier was shaking, his breaths coming out in quick puffs, head fully hidden within the soft confines of the blanket. “Buttercup, look at me, please.” 

Jaskier lifted his head, eyes red and puffy. “Pwease,” he trembled, voice soft. “Pwease Dada, don’ make me.” 

“Buttercup,” Geralt felt his heart shatter at the complete terror in Jaskier’s voice. He crawled onto the couch and tucked Jaskier up to his side. “If you were scared, you just had to tell us. Baby, we don’t want you to be frightened.”

Vesemir inched closer, but Geralt stopped him with a pointed look. “No.” 

Geralt comforted Jaskier for nearly ten minutes before the Little uncurled, face still pressed protectively into Geralt’s shirt. 

“Wanna try?” Geralt asked. “You can sit in my lap the whole time.” 

Jaskier hummed, lip wobbling. 

“Tell you what,” Geralt stood, scooping Jaskier up with him. “If you’re a very very good boy, I’ll take you out on our way home and let you get a new stuffie, okay?” 

“‘Kay,” Jaskier mumbled, staring apprehensively at Vesemir. 

Geralt sat down, Jaskier in his lap. Vesemir, ever cautious, worked as quickly as possible. Jaskier screwed his eyes shut and kept them closed the entire time, whimpering whenever Vesemir’s fingers brushed his skin. 

“I don’t want to risk cleaning his nape up,” Vesemir decided, stepping away from Jaskier. “You can do that later, when he’s big.” 

“Okay,” Geralt hummed, rocking back and forth, turning Jaskier so he could see his face. “You’re all done Buttercup.” 

Jaskier opened his eyes, hands immediately flying to his hair. “Is still there!” 

“Yeah.” Geralt carried Jaskier to the couch, wrapping both of them in a blanket. “Papa just wanted to give you a trim. What did you think he was doing?”

“Nofink.” Jaskier looked up at Vesemir, who was sweeping the floor. “Tank you!” 

Vesemir chuckled. “No problem kiddo.” 

Eskel smiled. “Ready for the movie?” 

“Yeah!” Jaskier clapped. “Goblins!” 

Throughout the beginning of the old ass movie, Geralt thought about what had just happened. He’d raised his fair share of Littles, and watched plenty be raised as well, but he’d never seen that adverse a reaction to a haircut. The only thing he could think that was similar was Renfri’s complete and utter terror whenever the garage door opened. To her, that was the signal her abusive mother was home. The sign of pain to come. 

Looking down at Jaskier, who was cheerily watching the movie, Geralt had only one thought. Had Jaskier been abused? And if he had, then by who? 

“Dada?” Jaskier looked up. “Dada, dis my favwite part!” 

Geralt blinked twice and turned his attention back to the TV. It had been years since he’d seen Labyrinth, but he remembered this part well. Jareth the goblin king singing to his subjects and playing with baby Toby. “I’m gonna get you PJs like that,” Geralt decided, gesturing to the red and white striped footed pyjamas on screen.

Jaskier giggled, singing along to the song. It was utterly adorable. 

Both Littles were asleep by the end of the movie, and were carried to their rooms as quietly as possible. 

“Sweet dreams,” Geralt kissed Jaskier’s forehead, tucking the shark plushie up into his arms. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

But when Geralt went across the hall to his room, he didn’t lay down. Instead, he picked up his phone and sent one very important text to Yennefer. 

  
**_Geralt:_ ** _ Tell me everything you know about Jaskier’s family.  _


	6. She’s dancing with strangers, falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt takes Jaskier home and they have a nice soft cuddle time. Or do they?

“Ready to go?” Geralt asked, puting Jaskier’s overnight bag in the car. 

“Mhm,” Jaskier came down from the house, Aiden trailing behind him. “I’ll see you soon Aiden!”

Aiden smiled and waved. “Right! That show looks amazing, I can’t wait to come see it.” 

Jaskier, with Geralt’s help, got into the car and gave Kaer Morhen ranch one last wave before it disappeared behind the trees. 

“Homeward bound,” Jaskier said softly, staring wistfully into the clouds. 

“Yeah,” Geralt agreed, turning up the radio. “We do have a few stops to make on the way home though. Might as well text Essi and tell her you won’t be home until late.” 

Jaskier, confused, pulled his phone out and sent Essi the text. “But it’s only four hours out, we should be home by three, right?”

Geralt shrugged. “If I was dropping you directly at your house, yeah.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier smiled to himself. “Okay.” 

The first two hours of their trip were quiet. Jaskier pulled out his laptop and worked a tiny bit, but he mostly snoozed, head lolling to the side as Geralt drove. The early morning mountain sun was warm in the confines of the car, even though the ground was dusted with the beginnings of frost. 

“Buttercup, wake up,” Geralt murmured, pulling into a small mall. “C’mon, this is our first stop.” 

Jaskier was cranky about being woken, but seemed raring to go within minutes. He needed help getting into his wheelchair from where he was in Geralt’s car, but was eager to get out of the car. 

“Why’d we stop?” Jaskier followed Geralt across the pavement. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but why here?” 

Geralt hummed, pulling the door open and holding it for Jaskier. “I promised you a new stuffed animal.” 

“When?” 

They passed a few places, colorful and bright storefronts that made Geralt’s eyes hurt. “Last night.” 

“Oh.” Jaskier fell silent, continuing on without a word for a few minutes before speaking up again. “Sorry about that.” 

Geralt shook his head, putting a hand on Jaskier’s back. “No need to apologize.”

Eventually, Geralt found what he was looking for. A small toy store with a calming pastel color scheme and a younger boy working the till. 

“Geralt!” he said, coming forward and smiling. “Where’re your brothers?”

“Lambert’s at Kaer Morhen and Eskel’s on the road as we speak,” Geralt smiled. “Atlas, this is Jaskier.” 

Jaskier and Atlas shook hands. “So, what’re we here for?” 

Geralt shrugged. “Jaskier was promised a new toy, and I wanna pick up some things in the back as well.” 

Atlas nodded. “Cool,” he said. “I’ll be right here if you need me.” 

Geralt guided Jaskier to the stuffies first. “Go ahead, pick whatever you want.” 

“Really?” Jaskier looked over the collection. He saw some popular characters, some simple staples, and a few unique ones shoved in the amalgamation of stuffed animals. Jaskier ran his hands over a few of them before one caught his eye. A horse, not too big, was pushed between a dragon and a bear. He pulled it out and rubbed the yarn mane against his cheek. Soft. 

“This one.” He presented the horse to Geralt. 

Geralt was surprised. “Are you sure?” 

“Mhm,” Jaskier put the horse in his lap. “Her name is Roach! Roach the smaller.” 

“Oh,” Geralt looked down at Roach the smaller. “Roach the bigger would be happy so see a stuffie named after her.” 

Jaskier grinned as he followed Geralt back through a fabric curtain that separated the front of the store from the back. The back of the store was definitely adult stuff, pacifiers and bottles and onesies that were too big for any toddler. 

“Do you wanna pick some stuff, or do you trust me?” Geralt asked, looking down at Jaskier. 

“Trust you,” Jaskier hummed, petting Roach the smaller’s mane. 

Twenty minutes later, Jaskier and Geralt were leaving the store, a plain white bag on Geralt’s arm as he pushed Jaskier’s wheelchair. Jaskier was almost fully small, humming to himself and rubbing Roach the smaller against his face. It was sweet, in a way. 

The rest of their trip home was quiet, with Jaskier continuing to snooze, and nearer to the end of their trip, he pulled a ukulele and played a bit. On the spectrum, it was probably the calmest road trip Geralt had ever been on. 

“Home at last,” Geralt said, pulling into his driveway. Jaskier smiled, putting his uke away and gathering Roach the smaller, who had been chilling on the dashboard. “Wanna nap before Essi comes to get you.” 

“Wanna snuggle,” Jaskier said softly. “Clothes are itchy.” 

Geralt nodded, forgoing the wheelchair in favor of just carrying Jaskier to the couch. He settled on top of a halloween blanket, mumbling to himself and cuddling Roach the smaller. Geralt brought in the bags from the car and ducked down into the nursery to grab some things to make Jaskier more comfortable. 

“Baby,” he said, in a soft sing-song voice. “Buttercup, where’d you go?” 

Jaskier, instead of being where he should’ve been on the couch, was gone. 

“Baby?” Geralt was worried now, but not too worried. His house had an alarm system that chimed rather loudly whenever the doors or windows opened. Jaskier was still in the house. 

Giggling echoed through the foyer. “Find me!” 

“Oh,” Geralt smiled, putting his stuff down. “So you wanna play hide and seek?” He began to head towards the foyer, mentally going down the list of possible hiding places. Jaskier was small, small enough to access most places Geralt couldn’t. This was about to be interesting. 

Half an hour later, Geralt was stumped. He’d checked every hiding spot, most of them twice. “Jaskier!” he called, keeping a keen ear out in case his Little made a sound. “Jaskier!” 

A thump in the coat closet made Geralt spin around. He’d checked there four times, there was no way Jaskier was hidden in there. And yet… 

“Buttercup!” Geralt opened the door and saw Jaskier sitting on the floor, grinning. He had shoved himself amongst the boxes, behind the vacuum and below the coats. Had he not moved the stack of board games, Geralt would’ve never found him. “Come on out of there.” 

Jaskier giggled and held his hands out, a clear request. 

“Alright,” Geralt lifted Jaskier up, smiling and poking his cheeks. “You’re good at this game.” 

“I know,” Jaskier said happily, burying himself in Geralt’s side. “Sleepy Dada.” 

Geralt nodded, setting Jaskier on the couch. “Okay baby, let’s get you in pyjamas, then we can snuggle and nap.” 

Jaskier hugged Roach the smaller and the skull printed blanket as Geralt quickly helped him into a pull-up and onesie, his braces going on overtop the onesie. It was Stitch themed, with a funny hood and stripes all down the back. For the second time, Geralt was able to truly see the scars Jaskier had obtained on his legs in the car accident. But that was a conversation for another day. Jaskier kicked his feet, which were trapped in fuzzy black socks. “Warm.” 

“I know,” Geralt picked Jaskier up, carrying him up the stairs. “C’mon, let's have a nap.”

Settling under Geralt’s blankets, Jaskier whined until Geralt actually crawled into bed with him. Snuggling up in his own bed with his Little, Geralt realized exactly how tired he was. Kissing Jaskier’s forehead, Geralt quickly fell asleep himself. 

He was woken abruptly, the doorbell ringing. Jaskier, still asleep beside him, merely rolled over, clutching Roach the smaller to his chest as Geralt got out of bed to check the door. 

The doorbell rang again, and Geralt sighed. “I’m coming!” he said, a bit annoyed. Any louder, and Jaskier would wake up. The last thing Geralt wanted now was a cranky Little. 

Geralt opened the door, surprised at who he saw. Essi was on his front porch. 

“Can I help you?” 

Essi nodded. “I’m here to pick up Jaskier,” she said. “He said to pick him up at five, and it’s five right now.” 

Fuck. Geralt wiped a hand down his face. “I’ll go get him,” he mumbled. “He fell asleep and-”

“Dada?” 

Geralt whipped around. Standing there in the hall, still half asleep, was Jaskier. He rubbed his eyes, pacifier loosely in his mouth. “Dada?” 

Glancing at Essi, Geralt noted the confusion as he comforted Jaskier. “Hey buttercup, why don’t you go sit in the living room? I have to talk to someone, and it’s gonna be all grown-up stuff.” 

“Okay,” Jaskier shuffled off to the living room, likely to finish his nap on the couch. 

Geralt turned back to Essi, who was still in his doorway. “Look-” 

“Save it.” Essi held a hand up. “If you’re gonna explain, I wanna come in. It’s cold as hell out here.” 

They sat down at the kitchen table, where Geralt could see Jaskier snoozing on the couch. 

“So,” Essi folded her hands and stared at Geralt expectantly. “Tell me everything.” 


	7. Losing innocence is easy, But growing up is hard to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essi and Geralt chat, and Jaskier faces the music of his best friend knowing his worst secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The price of two uploads a day is that Jaskier has to cry and/or suffer. I don't make the rules.

“Okay so you’re telling me,” Essi said, leaning back in her chair. “That Jaskier, goofy and usually hungover Jaskier, age regresses?” 

Geralt sighed. “Yeah.” 

“Huh,” Essi nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Cool.” 

“What?” Geralt was used to people meeting his secondary job with disgust and prejudice. “That’s it?” 

Essi shrugged. “If it’s working, I’m not gonna question it,” she pointed out. “After everything that’s happened to that poor boy, he needs good. I was just worried you were like, a creep or a pedophile or something. But if it’s all consensual, why should I care?” 

Geralt loosened. “How long have you known Jaskier?” 

“We grew up together,” Essi raised an eyebrow. “Met in middle school. Why?” 

“He’s,” Geralt struggled to find the right word. “Jittery? About all sorts of mundane things. And he says some things sometimes that worry me.” 

Essi stiffened. “You didn’t,” she breathed. “You didn’t mess with his hair, did you? I swear to god I’ll kill you here and now.” 

Geralt winced. “Guilty.” 

“You fuckin-“ she stood up, anger all over her face. “You didn’t know, did you?” 

“Still don’t,” Geralt said. “Which is why I’m asking you to explain.” 

Essi sat back down, smoothing her hair. “Fine,” She said. “When I met Jaskier, he was this tiny twig of a kid with no hair and a too sweet attitude. He was nice to everyone, even if they never deserved it. He read a lot, played guitar, sang, and had no friends.” 

“But-“ 

“I’m getting there,” Essi pointed out. “I knew him for two years before I realized what was happening. He showed up to school a lot with bruises, but he said he got into tussles with his brothers or hit his knee on his bed frame. Perfectly reasonable, happened to all of us. But one day, I went to his house to help him with science homework. He left for a few minutes to grab something and I could hear him crying downstairs, and I heard his dad hitting him.” 

Geralt gasped. “Did you, I mean, could you do anything?” 

“No,” Essi said. “I kept him out of his house as often as possible, on mall trips or music gigs. But it wasn’t until college that things started to spiral. We went to Oxenfurt together, and one day, I mentioned he needed a haircut. He had gotten shaggy. Like, stoner shaggy. He freaked out, panicking and crying, the whole nine yards. Turns out, his father had discovered Jaskier was gay around sixth grade, and tried to beat it out of him. He refused to, in his words, raise a pansy ass bitch. So he did anything he could to get Jaskier to be more masculine. This unfortunately meant shaving his head, always against Jaskier’s will. Since he moved out, he’s trusted one person to cut his hair, and that’s me.”

“Huh,” Geralt looked over Essi’s shoulder at Jaskier, who was still napping. “And after the accident?” 

“Oh he was a wreck.” Essi said. “In a coma for three months, unable to walk or talk or feed himself for the next year after that. He’s really made incredible progress in the past three years. But his family visited while he was recovering in the hospital. I’m talking, he was awake for maybe four days before his father came out to see him. Went on and on about how Jaskier deserved to be disabled, only he didn’t use any kind words. Security had to remove him. Since then, He’ll run into his father out and about, but it’s rare. Whenever that happens, I’m right there to yell back at his father.” 

“So,” Geralt nodded, finally understanding. “You’re his protector.” 

Essi smiled. “I suppose I am.” 

“How’d you like an upgrade?” 

Half an hour later, Jaskier woke up to the smell of dinner and light chatter in the kitchen. Leaving his pacifier on the coffee table, he tucked Roach the smaller to his chest and grabbed his crutches, which were discarded next to the couch. “Geralt?” 

“Yeah?” Geralt peered around the kitchen corner. “Hold on one second Buttercup, I’ll be right there.” 

True to his word, Geralt was only away for a minute before he came back, helping Jaskier up and towards the bathroom. “Clothes are in there already,” he promised. “When you’re done, I made dinner.” 

Jaskier got dressed slowly. He really didn’t want to put his actual shirt back on, so he opted to keep his onesie on, along with the pull-up. He did put his actual pants back on, struggling with the overall straps just a tiny bit. 

“What’s for dinner?” Jaskier asked, heading into the kitchen. “It smells amazing.” 

“Something Italian,” Essi said, not even looking up from her phone. “I can’t pronounce it.” 

Jaskier jumped, anxiety making his heart hammer. “Essi! What are you doing here?” 

“I  _ was _ here to pick you up,” she said, staring at him. “Now it looks like I’m staying for dinner.” 

“Did you see?”

“Yep.”

“She’s fine with it,” Geralt promised, coming up behind Jaskier. “Even agreed to babysit should I ever have to run out for a work emergency.” 

Jaskier wanted to puke. Even though he was reassured, an irrational thought still made him sick. What if she was lying? Just waiting until Geralt was gone to pounce on him?

“Hey, numbskull,” Essi tossed a balled up piece of paper at Jaskier. “Come and sit.” 

He nodded, sitting next to Essi. She put a hand comfortingly on his back. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not secretly disgusted or anything. I’m glad you finally found something that works.” 

Geralt came over, balancing three plates. “Carbonara, Essi. It’s pronounced Carbonara.” 

“Whatever,” Essi smiled. “It looks amazing.” 

It tasted amazing too, salty and smoky and cheesy. Jaskier made a huge mess, but it wasn’t anything Geralt didn’t wipe off his face. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Essi said, standing up once everyone was finished. “Jask, I’m gonna go start the car. Ten minutes?” 

“Ten minutes,” Jaskier agreed. “Do you have my wheelchair?”

“Yep,” Essi grinned at the pair of them. She mock saluted and went to go start her car. 

Geralt turned to Jaskier. “Next weekend?” 

Jaskier nodded. “That works,” he muttered. “We can do halloween.” 

“So,” Geralt sighed. “Essi told me about your father.” 

Immediately, Jaskier teared up. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Geralt leaned forward, hugging Jaskier. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

Jaskier cried into Geralt’s shirt. “But- but- but I’m bro-broken!” he sobbed. “And- and you’re go-gonna hate me bec-cause I’m not normal!” 

“Oh baby,” Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s back. “No, no one is broken. You’ve just been through a lot more than most people, that’s all. And I’m gonna do my best to keep you safe. I love you so much baby, no matter what.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Geralt ended up carrying Jaskier out to the car, Roach the smaller secure in Jaskier’s overall pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow baby.” 

“Bye-bye,” Jaskier hummed, waving at Geralt as Essi pulled out of the driveway. 

“So kiddo,” Essi said as they pulled up to a stoplight. “Some ground rules. Bedtime is never, dessert is usually a yes, and we can watch as much TV as you want. I’m the fun aunt, and I fully intend to abuse the hell out of that title” 

Jaskier grinned. “Alrighty,” he said happily. “Right now, I just wanna sleep until next year.” 

Essi laughed. “I got you,” she turned the radio volume up, letting the classic rock lull Jaskier into a safe sleep. 

He had one final thought before falling asleep fully. Today had been a very, very good day. 


	8. I’ve been high, I’ve been low, I’ve been yes, and I’ve been oh, hell no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really seem to be going well for Jaskier. I wonder how long that'll last?

Jaskier woke up on Tuesday to seven phone calls, each one angrier than the last. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. “Essi!” 

Essi popped her head into Jaskier’s room, equally disheveled. “Yeah?” 

“Phone.” 

“Ah,” Essi sat on the edge of Jaskier's bed and called the number that had left all the voicemails. “Hi!” she said with an overly false cheerfulness. “Is this Mr. Pankratz?” 

Silence, and then Essi smiled a horribly humourless smile. “Ah, it’s so great to talk to you again! Mhm, yeah, fuck off you absolute bastard.” 

She stood up, grinning at Jaskier. “Oh yeah, he’s right here, but like hell am I gonna let you talk to him! If you call this number one more time, I’m going to personally kill you and dump your body into a woodchipper!” 

Essi hung up, proudly tossing Jaskier back his phone. “You okay?” 

He nodded, fidgeting with the already frayed edge of his blanket. 

“Hey,” Essi sat back on the bed, tugging Jaskier into her lap. “Hey, no, stop lying to me.” 

Jaskier hummed, tear filled eyes closing. “Just wan’ him to stop callin’.”

“I know,” Essi mumbled, carding through Jaskier’s hair. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Let’s head out before PT. The mall sounds nice, right?” 

“Mhm,” Jaskier nodded. “Like that.” 

“Alrighty kiddo,” Essi smiled. “Breakfast first though.” 

She made breakfast while Jaskier bathed, halfheartedly singing to himself. He and Essi had a show tomorrow, and despite knowing he was good, Jaskier liked to practice. When he finally managed to get out of the shower, Essi had made omelettes. One with bacon, for her, and one without it, for Jaskier. She surveyed Jaskier’s outfit for the day while he ate. A navy blue shirt with sharks on it, and a pair of overalls. His usual black converse were on and tied in messy knots, the laces more dirt colored than they were white at this point. 

“Jask,” Essi said, cutting into her omelette. “Are you gonna see Geralt or Yenn today?” 

“Dada,” Jaskier mumbled, focused on his breakfast. “Said he wanted to take care of me from nows on.” 

Essi smiled. “That was sweet of him,” she said. “Have you thought about, when you’re a big boy, asking Geralt how he feels about you?” 

That snapped Jaskier out of the warm fuzziness he’d been feeling. Letting his fork clatter to the ground, he huffed. “No, Essi, and I’d prefer it if you stayed the hell out of my love life.” 

“Hm,” Essi frowned. “Just trying to help.” 

It wasn’t until halfway to the mall that Jaskier actually managed to talk about the subject again. “Why’d you ask?” 

“You may not see it,” Essi hummed. “But Geralt is head over heels for you, and not just tiny you.” 

Jaskier ran his fingers over his overall legs, trying to calm himself. “But,” 

“No buts,” Essi said. “He is, and maybe if you’d just ask him,” 

Jaskier shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “Wanna wait.” 

“Okay kiddo,” Essi reached over and ruffled Jaskier’s hair. “Sorry for pressing.” 

Their mall trip was successful. Jaskier got a new plushie and some new guitar picks, as well as a new pair of halloween socks. He and Essi browsed the Hot Topic, and Essi got a few new pieces for her closet. 

“Y’know,” she said as they left the store. “It’d be easier if I just moved in with you. Got an Ikea bedframe or something, you know?” 

“Might not be living in that shit appartement for much longer,” Jaskier replied, taking a detour into the Disney store. “Geralt hasn’t outright said it yet, but he needs someone in that house with him.” 

Essi smiled. “And will you be moving in before or after you tell him you love him.” 

Jaskier turned red, hiding his face in his Beetlejuice plushie. “After.” 

“Oh, so you do love him!” Essi laughed, her bags swinging on her arm. “Oh gods, I thought for a minute you didn’t!” 

“No,” Jaskier mumbled, still wholly embarrassed. “I do, I just don’t wanna, y’know,” 

“Rush it?” Essi asked. “Trust me, Jask, you’ll be happier with him. Dunno how often I’d see you though.” 

Jaskier tipped his head. “You don’t see me horribly often anyway,” he pointed out. “I’m sure if I wanted to have an adult weekend with you, Geralt would let me stay at your place. He’s not a strict person. And I’d still play our shows, of course.” 

Essi nodded. “I know,” she said happily. “Speaking of which,” 

“I’ll be waiting for you at 6,” Jaskier confirmed. “I have to be home by midnight though. PT is early on Thursday.” 

“Gross,” Essi said. “But I got you. And I presume you don’t wanna show up to PT hungover?” 

“Preferably,” Jaskier agreed, pulling the car door open. “But tonight, do you wanna watch a movie? There’s new stuff on Netflix. A Sherlock movie, I think. I heard it was good, and the guy they got to play Sherlock is complete eye candy.” 

Essi started the car. “Ooo, absolutely. Wine, or no?” 

“Nah,” Jaskier sighed, starting his least favorite part of going to PT. He did painful backseat yoga, trying to wriggle into his braces. “Trying to cut back.” 

Essi snorted. “Gods above, Geralt really is helping you.” 

The drive to PT was quiet, yet loud. Essi put her favorite Train CD on, singing loudly to Save Me San Francisco. Jaskier laughed and sang along, forgetting his worries right up until Essi pulled into the PT parking lot. 

“Good luck!” she called, finding a place to park while he wheeled inside. 

“Hey Jaskier,” the receptionist said upon seeing him. “You’ve got Dr. De Rivia today. Must be something special, he never comes out here and does PT.”

Jaskier felt his face turn redder. “I know him personally,” he mumbled. “Said he wanted to see me himself.” 

“Hm,” the receptionist nodded. “I’ll tell him you're here,” she promised, standing up and heading into the back. 

Jaskier only had to wait for a few minutes before Geralt came out, called him back, and led Jaskier to one of the exam rooms. 

“You know the drill by now, I’m sure,” he pointed out, gesturing to the TENS machine. Jaskier groaned, but wiggled his pants off and laid on his back on the exam table. Geralt expertly placed the patches, apologizing as his cold hands brushed Jaskier’s thigh. 

“Anything fun planned tonight?” Geralt asked as he positioned the last patch. 

“Watching movies with Essi,” Jaskier hummed, staring at the ceiling. “Got a show tomorrow night. Aiden and Lambert are coming.” 

Geralt hummed, turning back to his computer after the TENS machine was on. “How’s your pain been since you were last here?” 

“Average.” 

“Which is?” 

Jaskier shrugged. “Hurts, but I can ignore it. Sometimes, at night, I take a flexeril to help me sleep without pain. But only sometimes.” 

Geralt typed some things into his computer. “Okay,” he said. “Have there been any changes since your last evaluation?” 

“Nope,” Jaskier said cheerfully. “Not that I can tell.” 

“Okay,” Geralt leaned back in his chair. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot,” Jaskier said, popping up onto his elbows. “But only if I can ask you something too.” 

Geralt nodded. “Would you be more comfortable if you moved in with me,” he asked bluntly. “I mean- You don’t have to, of you don’t want to, but it would be easier and-” 

“Geralt.” Jaskier smiled. “I want to, but not right now. Give me a month to consider, okay? Hell, I only really met you two weeks ago!” 

“Yeah,” Geralt looked down at his hands. “What was your question?” 

“Oh,” Jaskier went quiet. “Uh, well, Essi and I were talking, and, um, oh gods.” 

Geralt took his fidgeting hands. “Take your time.” 

Jaskier gulped. “Yeah, thanks,” he murmured. “Well, we’ve been getting physically, y’know, affectionate, when I regress, and I just, well, hm, I really like you and want to kiss you all the time!” he rushed the last part out in one big breath, jumbling his words horribly. But Geralt didn’t seem to mind. 

“I think we can make that work,” he said with a small smile. “If what you’re asking is what I’m understanding, maybe we should change your title from my patient to my boyfriend.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier’s stomach was in knots. “Yeah, I think I like that.” 

He wheeled out of PT an hour later, face still flushed. Essi grinned at him as he got into the car and put his folded wheelchair in the back. “So, how’d it go, lover boy?” 

“Shut up and drive, I need wine.” 

Essi laughed. “You got it Jask.” 


	9. The cracks you made, I filled with mortar; a broken pot still holds water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's luck runs out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been less than 24 hours since my last chapter so you know what that means! Jaskier has to suffer!

The next day was Jaskier’s day off. Technically. He didn’t have PT, nor did he have to go to or get home from Geralt’s. He dedicated the day to practicing, uploading youtube videos, and relaxing. Essi had gone home after their movie night, promising to be back at 6 to pick him up for dinner before their show. This left Jaskier alone in his apartment, humming as he gathered his lute and popped a window open. This late in October, the air was crisp and cold, but Jaskier didn’t mind one bit. Instead, he turned his lights and camera on and got to work recording a tutorial. 

After playing two of his favorite bard-esque songs, Jaskier was able to check his phone, stomach flipping when he saw a text from Geralt. 

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Hey buttercup, what are you doing later? _

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Nothing? _

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Why?  _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ My noon appointment just canceled, so I don’t have to be back at work until 1. Wanna go out for lunch with me? _

Jaskier stared at his phone, face going very red. 

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Is that even a question? Of course! _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Can I pick you up at 11:45?  _

**_Jaskier:_ ** _ Yep! I’ll be waiting. How should I dress?  _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ Decent, but don’t go like, wedding night outfit. I’m not taking you anywhere horribly fancy.  _

**_Geralt:_ ** _ At least, not for lunch.  _

Jaskier smiled, heading towards his closet. He had some pretty nice things that weren’t too over the top. In the end, he dragged a cute pair of straight cut jeans embroidered with buttercups around the folded hem, a sheer flowy black top with a decently deep V neck, a black tank top, and a yellow alice headband with a cute bow into the bathroom. He bathed, using a sweet-smelling soap that was definitely Essi’s, and even bogarted her eyeliner for an extra touch. Even the chunkiness of his braces and crutches couldn’t ruin his euphoric mood in this outfit. 

Precisely at 11:45, Geralt rolled up in his car, stepping out and staring at Jaskier, a nearly amazed look on his face. “Wow. You look,” 

“Good?” Jaskier said playfully, moving towards the car. 

“Beautiful,” Geralt breathed, coming towards Jaskier’s side of the car. “So damn beautiful. I must be the luckiest guy in the world if you love me.” 

Jaskier laughed, allowing himself to be swept into Geralt’s embrace. “You don’t look too bad yourself, mister.” 

Geralt smiled. “Love you so much Buttercup. So much.” 

“Love you too,” Jaskier hummed, kissing Geralt’s cheek. “Now, I believe I was promised lunch?” 

“Hm,” Geralt pressed a firm kiss to Jaskier’s hand as he pulled away. “Yes, I believe you were.” 

As they drove, Jaskier admired Geralt. He’d come from work, so he wasn’t wearing anything horribly fancy. But his grey overcoat hugged his shoulders perfectly, and his hair was pulled back, exposing those cheekbones and that jawline that Jaskier really really  _ really _ wanted to kiss. “You’re fucking breathtaking.” 

“What did I say about swearing?”

“We made those rules for when I’m small,” Jaskier pointed out. “But right now, I just wanna compliment my beautiful, amazing, absolutely perfect boyfriend.” 

With every word, Geralt’s face got redder and redder, until he had to put a hand over his face and sigh. “If I crash my car because you’re being a little shit, I’ll put you over my knee, understand?” 

Jaskier smirked. Under any other circumstances, he’d be terrified of the threat. But he heard the strained tone of Geralt’s voice, he understood that there was absolutely no solidity to the idea of punishment. He merely nodded, going back to happily staring out the window as if he’d done nothing wrong. 

True to his word, Geralt wasn’t taking Jaskier anywhere too fancy. He pulled into a parking lot in a shopping center, directing Jaskier towards a small hole-in-the-wall cafe. “Yenn used to bring me here a lot while I was getting my doctorate. Said this environment was good for stress. Although there may have been another reason she liked it so much.” 

“Geralt, darling!” a woman with flaming red hair and an abundance of freckles came up to them, three plates balanced precariously in her arms. “Go ahead, your usual table is open, and I’ll be with you in a minute!” 

“Thank you Triss,” Geralt said, waving to the woman. He pointed Jaskier to a table in the back, shoved between a bookshelf and a fireplace. It had two chairs, one big leather armchair near the books, and one smaller navy blue armchair. Geralt raised his eyebrows at Jaskier, who had paused. 

“Which chair do you want?” Jaskier asked. 

“Which one will make you more comfortable?” 

Jaskier smiled, and sat down in the leather chair. His crutches went to the side, tucked in the corner. Geralt sat down and smiled across the table. “I know I’ve told you already, but you look really good.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier hummed, giddiness filling his stomach. “I haven’t worn this in ages. Essi will be happy to see it.” 

“That’s right,” Geralt nodded. “You have a show tonight. When is it?” 

“Starts at eight,” Jaskier said. “But I leave at six so Essi and I can have a good luck dinner at Waffle House.” 

Geralt went to say something, but the redheaded waitress came over just in time. “Hey Geralt, and who’s this?” she asked, turning to Jaskier. 

“Jaskier,” he introduced. “I’m, well,” 

“My boyfriend,” Geralt finished. “Jaksier, this is Triss.” 

Triss smiled. “So you’re the newest kiddo!” she said happily. “Yenn said you were cute, but shit, she really needs to send photos.”

Geralt sighed. “Triss, kinda on a schedule.” 

“Right, sorry,” Triss grinned. “What can I get you two?” 

In the end, Geralt got an autumn squash soup, and Jaskier went with his favorite staple. 

“You can always tell the quality of a place by the mac and cheese they serve,” he said as Triss walked off. “Or their vanilla ice cream.” 

Geralt laughed. “A valid philosophy.” 

Their date was very carefree. They talked a bit about the details of moving in together, and agreed that a gradual shift would be best. Jaskier wouldn’t actually properly move in until December, but that worked. It gave both of them time to prepare. 

“So,” Geralt said as they left. “I still have a half an hour before I have to head back to work. Wanna browse? There’s a used book shop out here, and a craft store, I think. We can check those out, and-” 

“Julian?” 

Jaskier’s blood ran cold. He didn’t want to turn around. He knew that voice, knew how painful it would be for him. But he couldn’t ignore it. 

“Hey,” Jaskier turned around, Geralt turning with him. Standing there was a man Jaskier never wanted to see again. His father. “What do you want?” 

“What, I can’t say hello to my son?” his father asked, stepping forward. Jaskier took an instinctive flinch back, right into Geralt’s chest. 

Geralt tensed. “Sorry sir,” he said. “But I’m on a schedule, and we can’t be late.” 

“Good luck with that one,” Jaskier’s father scoffed. “This cripple can’t do shit!” 

Immediately, Jaskier began to shrink. It was bad enough he had run into his father, but Essi, who usually spit fire right back at the man, wasn’t here. But Geralt was. 

“Sir,” he growled. “I’m only going to ask you one more time. Leave us alone.” 

“And who the hell are you?” Jaskier’s father got right in Geralt’s face. “His nurse or some shit? Is my son really so worthless that he needs someone to take care of him?” 

Geralt squared his shoulders. “I’m Jaskier’s boyfriend, now kindly fuck off.” 

Jaskier’s father laughed, grabbing Jaskier’s arm and pulling him out from behind Geralt with a terrified yelp. “So along with being a fucking cripple, you’re still gay? God I should’ve beaten the shit outta you! C’mon, we’re going home, and when I’m done with you, you’ll be a goddamn normal person, and not a disgrace!” 

“Dada!” Jaskier screamed, his crutches clattering to the ground as his father dragged him off. “Dada!” 

Geralt rushed forward, taking Jaskier’s outstretched hand. “Hold on!” He yelled, attempting to pull Jaskier out of his father’s embrace. 

“Oh no you fucking don’t!” Jaskier’s dad dug through his pockets and, in one very quick movement, pulled out a taser and tased Geralt. 

Jaskier screamed, high and horrified, as his father dragged him away, towards his car. Geralt was on the ground, still awake, but in pain. He locked eyes with Jaskier, horror on his face. Was this how he lost his baby?

“Oi!” A familiar voice shouted, footsteps thudding loudly as Essi ran up. “I told you,” she drew her fist back, nodding to Jaskier, who went limp, putting his entire weight behind attempting to hit the ground. “To fuck off!” she swung her fist forward, making solid contact with Jaskier’s father’s nose. He went down, clutching his face and groaning as Essi grabbed Jaskier and pulled him into the cafe. Triss was waiting there, a blanket at the ready. 

“Oh baby,” she murmured, helping Essi carry Jaskier into the back room. “Baby, it’s okay now, shh, don’t cry baby.” 

Triss and Essi mothered Jaskier as best they could while the police showed up and, thanks to plenty of eyewitnesses and film footage, took Jaskier’s father away. Geralt was checked over by the paramedics, but was deemed okay to join everyone else. 

“Jaskier!” He rushed into the room, scooping Jaskier up and cradling him against his chest. “Baby, are you okay?” 

“Dada,” Jaskier whimpered, pressing himself against Geralt. “Dada.” 

Geralt sat down, Jaskier drifting off to sleep and the adrenaline began to wear off. 

“Geralt,” Triss said softly, coming over with another blanket. “Sleep. You need it. I’ll call Yenn, tell her what happened.” 

“Yeah,” Geralt nodded, looking down at Jaskier. “Hold down the fort?”

“You got it,” she promised. 

Geralt, satisfied with the protection, looked down at Jaskier one more time before falling asleep himself. 


	10. It’s a cruel world, and I am your lucky boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter, Jaskier ends up a bit sick. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my ‘I’m sick and really want a strong Daddy to coddle and care for me’ fueled chapter. Also, it's been more than 24 hours, so Jaskier doesn't suffer horribly in this chapter.

After the incident, Jaskier’s show was canceled, and Geralt got the rest of his week off. Jaskier spent all his time at Geralt’s house, with Essi showing up on Thursday to hang out. 

On Friday, Geralt dragged his laptop into the basement so he could work while Jaskier played. While he sat on the couch, responding to emails and typing a message to Eskel and Lambert, Jaskier happily put together a few old lego sets. They were Renfri’s old ones, so certain pieces were missing. That didn’t stop Jaskier from digging around for the instructions and beginning to build a small army of dragons. 

Geralt hummed, scrolling through nursery pictures on Pinterest. He’d already struck a deal with Vesemir and Lambert for new nursery furniture, but now he needed to figure out what he’d do for a paint job. He’d already begun to plan his Christmas present to Jaskier, considering that’d be around when he was moving in. 

“Dada,” Jaskier whined, crawling towards the couch and holding his hands out. Geralt looked up from his laptop, a bit curious and wholly concerned. Jaskier never whined like that, not even when his back hurt him. 

“What’s up buttercup?” Geralt lifted Jaskier onto the couch. “Do you hurt?”

“Tummy,” Jaskier groaned, pressing into Geralt’s arm. “Hurts.” 

Geralt hummed. “I warned you not to eat too many cookies.” 

“Didn’t!” Jaskier insisted, wiggling and whining. “Hurts!” 

Now Geralt was concerned. “C’mere,” he said, gesturing Jaskier towards him. He pressed the inside of his wrist to Jaskier’s forehead, and then his cheek. “Hm.” 

“Hm?” Jaskier looked startled and utterly betrayed when Geralt got up and headed towards the bathroom. “Dada!” 

“I know, Buttercup,” Geralt reassured. “Hold still please.” 

Jaskier squirmed and let out a shocked cry as Geralt lifted him up. “Dada!” 

“Putting you to bed, baby,” Geralt reassured. “You’ve got a low fever, and need rest.”

“Dada,” Jaskier said weakly, leaning his head across Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt smiled, and then stopped quickly. His back felt wet and warm, and Jaskier immediately started crying and apologizing. As far as he could tell, Jaskier just threw up.

“Baby,” Geralt said, rocking Jaskier back and forth. “Shh, shh it’s okay, I’m not mad.” He set Jaskier down on the changing table and quickly stripped out of his shirt. As expected, the back was soaked. He tossed it into a plastic bag, adding Jaskier’s spoiled onesie and underwear to the bag as well. 

“Dada,” Jaskier whimpered as Geralt grabbed a diaper. “Where Meni?” 

Geralt looked around. Melanie the whale shark was resting in the cradle. He picked her up and deposited her in Jaskier’s arms, watching him snuggle up to her fleecy belly. “There you go baby. Now, let’s get you all cleaned up.” 

Jaskier ended up in a plain blue snap onesie, whining that he was cold while his face was flushed with fever. Geralt hushed him, and headed to the kitchen to warm up a hot water bottle. He wrapped it in a sleeve, just to keep Jaskier from opening it, and laid it on his belly. Jaskier immediately calmed down, eventually drifting to sleep. 

“Okay,” Geralt nodded, going to the bathroom and starting the shower. This wasn’t the first, nor was it the last time he’d been thrown up on. He knew the drill by now. 

Ten minutes later, Geralt was tugging a new shirt on and heading back into the nursery. His laptop was already in there, thankfully, and all he had to do was settle in the rocking chair and work for now. 

While keeping an eye on Jaskier as he slept, Geralt checked his emails, glad to find one from Eskel. 

_ From:  _ **_Eskel_ ** __

_ To:  _ **_Geralt_ **

_ I absolutely agree on the theme, especially the colors. I think the gold may be too much, but that’s a decision for later in the project. Lambert, I believe, said the new furniture would be white, but he could paint the trim whatever color you wanted. I think that mild olive green was nice, and would match the flowers well.  _

_ On the other hand, the walls still need a color. Any new ideas? I’ve added some things to the ideas board, but nothing seems right.  _

Geralt sighed. He’d honestly forgotten how hard designing and putting together a nursery was. 

_ From:  _ **_Geralt_ **

_ To: _ **_Eskel_ **

_ I’m so sorry, but all of this is going to have to wait until after the weekend. Jaskier’s come down with something, and I want to put my full attention towards helping him get better.  _

Sighing, Geralt closed his laptop. He really just hoped whatever Jaskier had wasn’t contagious. 

He ended up reading a book until Jaskier woke up, enjoying the simplistic nature of YA romance. He’d never tell anyone, God knows Yenn would mock him forever if she found out he read these kinds of books. But this one was good. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier hummed, rolling over. “Geralt?” 

“Yeah?” Geralt put his book down, looking up. Jaskier was fully big, at least, that’s what Geralt assumed. “Do you feel okay?”

Jaskier scoffed. “Do I look okay?” 

Yeah, he was definitely big. 

Geralt smiled. “Hungry?” 

“Little bit,” Jaskier sat up, tucking Melanie under his arm. “Hm, wow, that’s a feeling.” 

“What?” Geralt lowered the cradle bars, allowing Jaskier to crawl out and under Geralt’s waiting arm. Until he got to his crutches, Geralt would have to be his living crutch. 

Jaskier winced. “Very hungry, but very nauseous. Have my knees always felt like pudding?” 

Geralt took a deep breath. “Okay buttercup, let’s sit.” 

He deposited Jaskier on the couch, humming slightly as he fixed a bowl of applesauce and unfolded Jaskier’s wheelchair. 

“Eat,” Geralt said, putting the bowl in Jaskier’s lap. “If you can’t, tell me.” 

Jaskier nodded, and with a violently shaking hand, began to eat. 

Geralt watched him struggle for all of two minutes before stepping in. “Okay, this isn’t working.”

“Hm?” Jaskier looked up. “What’s not working?”

“This,” Geralt repeated, taking the applesauce bowl and spoon. “Come here.” 

Jaskier scooted towards Geralt, eventually ending up in his lap. Geralt spoon fed Jaskier tiny bites of applesauce, finally stopping when Jaskier started to look sick. “You’re still feverish.” 

“Hm,” Jaskier mumbled, leaning in towards Geralt’s warmth. “Sleepy Dada.” 

Geralt nodded, scooping Jaskier up. “Let’s get you to bed Buttercup. I’m sure that once you’ve had a proper rest, you’ll feel much better.” 

“‘Kay,” Jaskier said softly, clinging to Geralt. “Song Dada, pwease?” 

“Hm,” Geralt hesitated. He didn’t consider himself a good singer in any way, but this was Jaskier asking for a lullaby. How could he deny his sick baby something? “Just one, okay?” 

Jaskier nodded, resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder and sighing. 

“ Welcome to Wonderland, we've got it all,” Geralt sang softly. He’d heard the lullaby-esque song on the internet a few times, and Yennefer sang it to her Little sometimes, so he ended up learning all the words on accident. “Potions and pastries that make you grow tall. Forests and cottages, castles and cards that can talk.” 

As Geralt sang, Jaskier drifted further and further to sleep. By the end of the song, he was completely asleep, and didn’t even budge when Geralt lay him down. 

“Sleep well Buttercup,” Geralt whispered, turning on a small radio that played piano lullabies and leaving Jaskier to his slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the lullaby Geralt sang is called 'Welcome to Wonderland' sung by Anson Seabra


	11. Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 30th holds many things for Geralt and Jaskier. Let's see what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to put the next chapter out on Halloween, but I dunno if I'll stick with that. That's a while to wait for more soft content.

“Geralt!” Jaskier said, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend at the store’s entrance. “C’mon! How is it that I’m the disabled one, but you’re slower than me?” 

Geralt sighed, smiling as he caught up with Jaskier. They were out for the day, gathering supplies for tomorrow. Halloween. 

“Do you have a costume?” Jaskier asked as they hit their first stop. The Spirit Halloween. 

“Kind of,” Geralt said, eyeing some of the scary decorations right at the front. “Yenn used to take me and Renfri to the renaissance fair every year. I still have the costumes from that.” 

Jaskier scoffed. “That doesn't count!” he decided, wheeling over to the costumes. “With that hair, you could be a male Daenerys.” 

“You watch Game of Thrones?” 

“Essi does.” Jaskier eyed a few costumes. “What about this?” 

Geralt rolled his eyes. “I am not dressing as Batman.” 

“Fine!” Jaskier grabbed the costume directly next to it. “Superman then.” 

“No.” 

“But-”

“What did I just say?” Geralt hummed, looking Jaskier right in the eyes. 

But Jaskier wasn’t ready to give up. He widened his eyes, pouted his lower lip a tiny bit, and made himself look as cute as possible. “Please Dada? Please?”

Geralt sighed. “I’ll wear a costume, but not that one.” He promised. “After all, what kind of couple’s costume can you pull off with Superman?” 

Jaskier lit up, coming up with a truly genius idea. “I could be Lois!” he bargained. “Lois Lane and her strong and handsome superhero boyfriend!” 

Seeing no way out, Geralt took the costume. “Fine.” 

“Yes!” Jaskier wheeled happily off to look at decorations, successful in his mission. 

After the Spirit Halloween, Jaskier and Geralt went out for lunch at Five Guys, Jaskier devouring what was practically his body weight in fries. 

“Manners,” Geralt reminded him for the sixth time, and Jaskier nodded. “And you need to be chewing more, buttercup. If you choke here, I’ll be very upset.” 

Jaskier gave Geralt a thumbs up, continuing to inhale his fries. Geralt sighed and shook his head, but let Jaskier keep eating. 

They spent the rest of the day at Jaskier’s apartment, Essi coming over later in the evening with nice wine and some old TV show seasons. She sat down on Jaskier’s couch and immediately stuck her tongue out at him. “Why’s the adult gotta be here?” she said in a playfully teasing tone. “Now you’re gonna have, like, a bedtime and shit.” 

Jaskier laughed, watching Geralt prepare dinner, which was just frozen mac and cheese. “He can’t do shit while I’m big.” 

“Don’t make me spank you young man.” 

“Ooooo!” Essi crowed while Jaskier turned bright red, burying his face in the couch cushions. “You just got told!” 

Geralt walked into the living room, balancing three plates in his arms. “Mhm, Jaskier, sit up and eat.” 

Jaskier made an unholy gurgling noise and sat up, his face still red as a tomato. “Did you really have to say that?” 

“Aw,” Essi leaned close to Jaskier. “Is the baby embarrassed?”

Jaskier smacked her away and gestured to the TV. “What’d you bring?” 

“Oh!” Essi popped up and put a disc in the DVD player. “Some of the later Doctor Who seasons. I could only find 9, 11, and 12 though, and I know you hate season 9, so, 11 or 12 it is!” 

Geralt looked between them, confused. “I've never seen Doctor Who,” he said. 

Immediately, Essi gasped. “Shit, really? Good thing I put season 11 in there, then! Jask, you explain the gist of the show, I’m gonna pop out and grab ice cream.” 

Jaskier faltered for a few seconds before shrugging and going with it. “Uh, well, very long story short, The Doctor is an alien, about 2000 years old, who space and time travels in a blue box and fights bad guys? They regenerate every few seasons into a new face, which is where we are now, at the cusp of a new regeneration. I do think this season is really good for a new watcher though.” 

“Agreed,” Essi said, vaulting over the back of the couch and passing Jaskier a pint of Ben and Jerry’s half baked. “New Doctor and new companions. It’s weird we got both.” 

“Bill fucking died!” Jaskier pointed out, picking up his skull shaped spoon. It was technically a coffee spoon, but the vibe was good, and that was all Jaskier cared about. “Actually, 12 has a shit record when it comes to keeping people alive.” 

“Shh!” Essi put a hand over Jaskier’s mouth. “Spoilers.” 

Jaskier sighed. “Right, sorry,” He said. “Now, c’mon, I wanna end up in bed at a reasonable hour tonight.” 

The three of them ended up watching four episodes, and got into a very heated debate about TARDIS interiors halfway through. Jaskier, during episode four, hid practically the entire time, buried between Geralt and Essi, blankets pulled over his head. 

“He doesn’t like spiders,” Essi explained to Geralt, petting Jaskier’s head. “It’s okay Jules, they’re fake! Like, plainly fake.” 

“Real enough!” Jaskier retorted. 

Essi snorted, picking up her wine glass. “Ah fuck, well, I gotta head out. If I say any longer, I’ll get too shit-faced to drive, and that’s no good. See ya Jask!” 

She left, leaving her DVDs on the promise she’d be back on Monday for them. 

“Buttercup,” Geralt murmured once the credits began to roll. “Buttercup, it’s time for bed.” 

“One more?” Jaskier asked sleepily. “I like the next episode.”

Geralt squinted at the screen. “I think the Tsuranga Conundrum can wait until tomorrow.” 

Jaskier huffed, leaning against Geralt’s arm. “Pwease?” 

“Don’t get pouty,” Geralt said, standing up. “Off to bed, that’s it. Go get ready.” 

Wandering slowly into the bathroom, Jaskier grumbled through brushing his teeth, washing his face, and pulling his hearing aid out of his ear. By the time he’d abandoned his crutches by his bedside, he truly felt exhausted, and didn’t even argue when Geralt slipped his pacifier past his lips and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Buttercup.”

The next morning, Jaskier woke up small for the first time ever. He turned over, grumbling when he realized he was laying in a damp spot. Then the smell hit him. 

“Dada?” Jaskier sat up, already beginning to cry. “Dada?” 

“What?” Geralt came into the room, bleary eyed and clearly sleepy.    
  


“Had accident,” Jaskier admitted quietly, shifting from side to side. 

Geralt nodded. “It’s okay buttercup, let's get you into the bathroom.” 

He helped Jaskier across the hall and into the tub, gently kissing his forehead. “Happy Halloween.” 

“”Ween!” Jaskier exclaimed eagerly, wriggling as Geralt pulled him out of his shirt. “Has present!” he pointed to the bathroom cabinet, and Geralt curiously opened the door. Underneath was a cutely wrapped bath bomb, shoved between a few bottles of soaps. It was green, with a crown design around the sides. 

“Lord of Misrule,” Geralt read off the package. “Is this your halloween present to yourself?” 

“Mhm,” Jaskier nodded eagerly. “Bath bomb!” 

Geralt sighed. “Okay, but first, we have to fill the bath.”

Jaskier smiled, allowing Geralt to undress him all the way and turn the water on. It took some finagling, but eventually, the bathtub was all filled. 

“Here,” Geralt passed Jaskier the bath bomb, and Jaskier immediately dropped it in the water. The bath bomb fizzed and began to change the water green, and then a very vibrant pink. It popped too, making Jaskier squeal with delight. 

“Hm,” Geralt smiled, ruffling Jaskier’s damp hair. “I'm gonna go wash your sheets, are you gonna be okay here alone?” 

Jaskier nodded, mesmerized by the bathbomb. 

While Geralt stripped the sheets and put them in the wash, he kept an ear out for any signs of distress from the bathroom. But there were none. 

“Buttercup,” Geralt sang, coming back into the bathroom. “C’mon buttercup, turn around now and let me wash your hair.” 

“Otay,” Jaskier said softly, putting his back to Geralt and humming. 

Geralt grabbed a worn down plastic cup and a bottle of peppermint shampoo and began to carefully soak Jaskier’s hair. 

Of course, as soon as he began to wash Jaskier’s hair, the Little turned into a gooey mess, cooing and leaning back. 

Sighing, Geralt began to hum in Jaskier’s place, just sort of humming a vaguely spooky tune he remembered from his childhood. It was enough to keep Jaskier awake, and finally, Geralt rinsed the suds from his hair and pulled the tub plug. “Come on Buttercup, out we go.” 

Drying and dressing Jaskier was easy, and he was big enough now to pick his own clothes. Of course, he picked black jeans, striped socks, and a Beetlejuice sweater that had Lydia and Beetlejuice in their red wedding outfits with the words ‘Unholy Matrimony’ written at the bottom. 

“Dork,” Geralt said, kissing Jaskier’s forehead and putting a plate of pancakes down in front of him. “They’re pumpkin.” 

“You're the best!” Jaskier said happily. “Love you so fuckin’ much.” 

Geralt hummed at the swear, but Jaskier was too busy eating to really notice. 

“So,” Geralt sat at the table, across from Jaskier. “Are you ready to have the best Halloween ever?” 

“Hell yeah!” Jaskier said. “And tonight, Essi starts her celebration!” 

Geralt took a piece of pancake and ate it. “What’s Essi doing?” 

“Oh,” Jaskier shook his head. “She’s not having a party or anything, I meant that she celebrates Samhain, and that starts this evening.” 

“Ah,” Geralt nodded. “That sounds fun. Do you wanna visit before we see Yenn and Triss for trick or treating?” 

Jaskier hummed, mouth full. 

“Okay,” Geralt held a fist out. “Here’s to a great Halloween.” 

Jaskier smiled, bumping Geralt’s fist. “Here’s to a great Halloween,” he repeated happily. 


	12. You can count on me like One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Jaskier's bestest Halloween ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally give you a prediction for the next chapter! Expect it to drop sometime on October 31st!

Their first stop was a pumpkin patch. 

Geralt waved to Lambert, Aiden, and Eskel as they pulled into the parking lot, and Jaskier spit his black pacifier out. Geralt, surprisingly, grabbed it and held it back out to him. “You dropped this.” 

“I’m leaving it here,” Jaskier pointed out, confused. 

“Nope,” Geralt got out of the car and walked around, opening Jaskier’s door and helping him into his wheelchair. “The owner of the farm has Littles, and us CGs are all pretty close knit, so we agreed to have a Little’s day out here on Halloween.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier carefully put his paci back in his mouth, a mixture of excitement and nerves twisting his stomach. “Otay.” 

Aiden was super excited to see Jaskier again, and within minutes the two of them were chatting happily as their Caregivers walked them into the pumpkin patch. 

Immediately, Jaskier wished he could walk. A few fields had been set up with makeshift playgrounds and other fun activities, and Jaskier yearned to play on them. Aiden raced off to the swings, and Jaskier whined softly at the loss of his friend. 

“Jask?” Geralt looked down at Jaskier. “Do you wanna swing too?” 

Jaskier nodded shyly, peering up at Geralt. 

“Okay,” Geralt helped push Jaskier down towards the playground. “We can swing.” 

“But-” Jaskier watched Aiden kick his legs on his swing. “How?” 

Geralt lifted Jaskier out of his wheelchair and deposited him securely in an adult sized baby swing, smiling. “Just like this.” 

He gave Jaskier a push, eliciting happy squeals. He pushed again, causing Jaskier to go higher. Jaskier just kept gripping the plastic edge of the swing and laughing, the wind in his hair. 

Eventually, Geralt pulled Jaskier out so they could do a hayride. Plus, Geralt had more planned for their Halloween. 

“Sit still buttercup,” Geralt said, putting Jaskier in his lap and wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s middle. “We don’t want you to fall out.”

Jaskier squirmed, bony elbows digging into Geralt’s sides until Geralt was forced to put Jaskier down next to him. “Look,” Geralt pointed out into a field where there were horses grazing. “That one looks like Roach.” 

“Roach?” Jaskier eagerly turned around. 

“Yeah,” Geralt put an arm protectively around Jaskier’s side. “Horses like Roach.” 

Jaskier fiddled with a small piece of hay. “Whens we gonna visit Roach?” 

Geralt glanced at Eskel, who was smiling. “We can visit Roach soon. Papa misses you. But tonight we’re going to visit Aunt Yennefer and Triss.” 

“Okay!” Jaskier continued to stare at the horses. And then he stared at the fields of crops. And then he fell asleep. 

“That,” Lambert said as he watched Geralt carry Jaskier off the hayride. “Is immensely adorable.” 

Geralt nodded, carrying Jaskier back to the car. “Can you and Eskel get pumpkins? He’s shot.” 

Lambert looked at Eskel, who nodded. “Yeah. Just take Aiden back to the car.” 

So Aiden’s hand was tucked in Geralt’s, and Geralt put both Littles in the car, Jaskier staying asleep the entire time. 

Eventually, Eskel and Lambert came back with pumpkins, loading them into their trunks and giving Geralt two. Aiden was taken with Lambert, and Eskel texted Geralt something. 

“I’ll drop him off with Essi and join you for that.” Geralt put his phone down, looking into the backseat, where Jaskier was still sleeping. “Bye.” 

Jaskier woke up halfway to Essi’s apartment, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window. “Where we goin’?” 

“Essi’s house,” Geralt said. “Gonna drop you off so you can have a bit of playtime while I do gross adult things.” 

“Otay.” 

Geralt eventually pulled into the parking lot, putting a still sleepy Jaskier into his wheelchair and pushing him into the building. He’d already texted Essi to tell her they were there, and she’d responded with nothing but eagerness at seeing Jaskier. 

“Ready?” Geralt asked, pushing Jaskier into Essi’s apartment. “You’re gonna stay here while I run out and do some boring adult things with Uncle Eskel, okay?” 

“‘Kay,” Jaskier hummed, picking at Roach the smaller’s mane. “Pwomise you’ll be back?”

Geralt smiled. “I promise kiddo.” 

As he left, Jaskier and Essi waved, and once his car was out of sight, Essi turned to Jaskier. “Hey, bud, why don’t you go get set up right there, in front of the TV? I’ll get some food.” 

Jaskier nodded, sliding out of his wheelchair and opting to crawl the small distance to the soft carpet. Essi had pulled a few of her old lego boxes out, and Jaskier promptly dumped the biggest and most complicated one all over the place. He found the instructions and set to work, happily putting together a lego hospital. 

“Wow.” Essi crouched down and began to rummage through her movie cabinet. “Look at you! That’s the biggest lego set I have. Are you sure you can do it?” 

“Yep!” Jaskier held out the lego character. “Looks! This one’s like me!” 

Essi took the lego figurine, smiling. The hospital set came with a small wheelchair, and Jaskier had put together a character that looked like him to sit in the wheelchair. “Yeah, he is.” 

She sat on the couch, fiddling with the TV remote and eventually getting her movie to start. “Do you wanna watch with me? Or would you rather finish your legos?” 

“Legos.” 

“Okay,” Essi moved a few pillows, stacking them to one side. “If you change your mind, you can always come sit up here with me.” 

Jaskier made it halfway through the lego set before he crawled up on the couch with Essi. He cuddled right up beside her, tucking his legs underneath him. Essi tossed a blanket over his lower half, putting an arm around his shoulders. “C’mere kiddo,” she murmured softly. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Mhm,” Jaskier hummed, dazed eyes fixed on the TV. “Went to pun’kin patch.” 

“Oh really,” Essi stroked through his hair, putting his pacifier gently in his mouth. “That sounds like fun.” 

“Was,” Jasker mumbled sleepily, and within ten minutes, he was napping once more. 

Essi woke up to someone knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes, looking down. Jaskier wasn’t sleeping, but was sitting on the floor amongst a small lego city. Considering how long it took to build all the sets he had out, and that the end credits of her movie were rolling, Essi decided she’d probably been asleep for a little over an hour. 

“I wanna gets it!” Jaskier said, hauling himself into his wheelchair and rolling towards the door. “Dada!” 

Geralt stepped into the apartment, raising his eyebrows at Essi. “Jaskier, did Essi fall asleep?” he asked, sitting on the couch next to her and lifting Jaskier into his lap. “Looks like you weren’t the only one who needed a nap.” 

Jaskier smiled. “Dada, can we stay?” 

“I thought you wanted to go trick or treating with Yennefer?” 

“Yeah!” Jaskier peered at Essi from his spot in Geralt’s lap. “But, I don’ wanna leaves Essi here all alone.” 

Essi smiled. “It’s okay kiddo. I’ll be fine here.” 

“Pwomise?” 

“I promise.” 

Jaskier seemed to accept that, and Geralt pulled his phone out, texting someone something. “Alright Jaskier, we have to go if we want to make it to Yennefer’s house in time. Say goodbye to Essi.” 

“Bye-Bye!” Jaskier crawled across the couch and gave Essi a hug. “Here,” he said softly in her ear, passing something into her pocket. “You need these.” 

They left quickly after that, Jaskier pinky promising to come back and finish his lego city. Essi waved as the door shut, and slumped against her couch as soon as no one could see her. 

She carefully pulled out the items Jaskier had left in her hoodie pocket. Two small painted rocks, an old looking button, a skull charm, and the last thing. 

A plain lavender pacifier. 


	13. 'Cause you are loved, you are loved more than you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween Night for the kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I had to split this and the last chapter so I could post this one today, but that ended up with this chapter being shorter than intended. But the content is adorable.

“Jaskier!” Triss eagerly raced out the door, already dressed in her Sleeping Beauty costume. She was wearing a cute pink dress with many flowing layers and a pretty golden tiara. Behind her, with much less enthusiasm, was Yennefer, dressed as Maleficent, complete with the horns and all. 

“Triss!” Jaskier hugged Triss, wobbling a bit as he pushed up and out of his wheelchair to reach her. “How’s you?” 

Triss pulled back, allowing Jaskier to sit down. “Good! Excited! Never ever hads others come with me and Mummy.” 

Yennefer hugged Geralt, leading them into her house. It was appropriately decorated, with fun cobwebs and fake skeletons everywhere. She gave Geralt and Jaskier a spot to change into their costumes, and herded Triss out with the promise of candy. 

“Arms up,” Geralt said, pulling Jaskier out of his soft sweater. Jaskier was full of restless energy, so forcing him to sit still and wiggle into a semi-comfortable costume was interesting. However, his eagerness for Halloween was enough to get him into his white button up and black pants. Geralt had a bit more trouble, wriggling his way into the tight spandex of the costume. But, like Jaskier, he got there eventually, and soon he and Jaskier were heading out to plan their route with Yennefer and Triss. 

“Okay,” Yennefer had a map of the neighborhood open on her laptop. “The houses in red are safe houses. I’ve numbered them in a decent path that should put us back here at about 8:30. How’s that?” 

Geralt nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Jaskier smiled, tossing a small ball back and forth with Triss. “Gonna watch movies?” 

“Yeah,” Geralt snatched the ball from the air and handed it to Yennefer. “We have Halloweentown for you guys when we get back.” 

“Yay!” Triss said eagerly, jumping up and down. “That’s my favorite!” 

Yennefer smiled, kissing the top of Triss’s head. “I know darling. I know.” 

They headed out, Triss holding Yennefer’s hand and Jaskier’s wheelchair being pushed by Geralt. The night air was crisp but not cold, and Jaskier was incredibly overeager for all of this. He hadn’t been trick-or-treating in a decade, so this was incredibly fun. 

“First house!” Yennefer said, walking up to a front door. “Go on, ring the bell.” 

Triss did so, and then stepped back, bouncing eagerly. 

A young woman came to the door, dressed in an elegant teal and brown costume with a beautiful bear masquerade mask. “Oh! And who do we have here?” she said happily, pushing her mask up. “Princess Aurora and Lois Lane! Well aren’t you two just the cutest?” She produced a bowl of candy. “What’s the magic word?” 

“Trick or Treat!” Jaskier and Triss said in tandem, holding out their plastic buckets. 

The woman smiled. “There it is,” she said. “Any allergies I should know about?” she asked Geralt and Yennefer. Both shook their heads, and the woman nodded. “Alrighty then, here you two go.” 

“Thank you!” both Littles said, turning back to their Caregivers. 

Their night was surprisingly repetitive. No one harassed them. No one questioned why four adults were trick-or-treating. By the time they made it back to the house, Jaskier was exhausted, mumbling to himself as Geralt helped him into his pyjamas. 

“Triss!” Yennefer called through the house. “I’m starting the movie!” 

Triss came running down the stairs, wearing Halloween pyjamas and eagerly sitting on the couch, a teddy bear in her lap. 

Jaskier, who hadn’t seen Halloweentown since he was 10, happily settled in Geralt’s lap, his pacifier in his mouth. 

Unfortunately for him, he fell asleep sometime during the movie.

“Dada,” Jaskier murmured when Geralt lifted him off the couch and put him in the car. “Dada, ‘m s’eepy.” 

“I know Buttercup,” Geralt said softly, kissing Jaskier’s forehead. “Did you have a fun Halloween?” 

Jaskier smiled. “Da bestest.” 

Geralt drove home in near silence, allowing Jaskier to sleep in the backseat. Their trip didn’t take long, and before Geralt knew it, he was lifting Jaskier out of the car and into the house. 

“Goodnight baby,” Geralt said, kissing Jaskier’s temple. “I love you.” 

“Wuvs you,” Jaskier breathed in response. 

Of course, that wasn’t the end of the night for Geralt. He settled down on his couch and turned the TV on, deciding on some classic horror movie marathon. 

He was halfway through the Exorcist when he heard a whimper from behind him. 

Whipping around, he saw Jaskier, trembling behind a chair, covering his eyes and crying. 

Immediately, Geralt changed the channel to halloween cartoons and rushed to comfort Jaskier. 

“Hey,” Geralt murmured, putting Jaskier in his lap and rocking him back and forth. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“No sleep,” Jaskier whimpered, burying himself in Geralt’s shirt. “Scary movie.”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Geralt said. “If I had known you were watching, I would’ve changed the channel.” 

Jaskier shook his head, mumbling to himself. 

“How about this,” Geralt said softly. He still remembered exactly what Vesemir did whenever he or his brothers had accidentally seen something overly scary on the TV. “We can watch cartoons, and then you can sleep in my bed, okay? I’ll protect you from all the scary bad things.” 

“Otay,” Jaskiet mumbled, turning outwards so he could see the TV. 

Which was how they ended up watching Beetlejuice, the animated series until midnight. 

Jaskier was dead to the world when Geralt scooped him up and laid him in his bed, pulling his shirt off and laying beside him. 

“Goodnight buttercup,” Geralt breathed. “Sweet dreams.” 

Just like that, their Halloween was over.


	14. Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Halloween, things go back to normal. At least, they do for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm officially over the election. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short. I'm swamped with schoolwork and really just wanted to get something out, even if it was short.
> 
> Have some content because America is in shambles and I'm kinda scared about the impending civil war.

After halloween, everything settled into a boring normalcy. Jaskier attended PT twice a week, spent his weekends with Geralt, and hung out with Essi whenever he could. It was a nice schedule, a constant against the din of life. 

Of course, something had to spiral their schedule out of control. 

Jaskier and Essi were hanging out, lounging on Jaskier’s couch and binge watching the Mandalorian. It was mundane and silent, exactly as they liked it. 

“Well that’s a load of shit,” Essi mumbled, tossing a piece of popcorn at Jaskier’s TV. “That's garbage.” 

“What?” 

“That!” Essi gestured at the screen.

Jaskier laughed, leaning back and propping one of his legs on Essi’s lap. “Can’t help but agree.” 

“Thank you!” Essi said, tossing another piece of popcorn. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Nothing.” 

Essi groaned. “The theater is doing that one musical you liked in high school, the one about the sad scruffy rock dad?” 

“School of Rock?” Jaskier sat up, waving wildly at the remote he couldn’t reach. 

“Yeah that one.” Essi passed Jaskier the remote. “Wanna go see it?” 

“Yes.” 

That was promptly the end of that conversation. 

Eventually, Essi went home, promising to call Jaskier when she got back to her apartment. He nodded, already half asleep on the couch. 

She didn’t make it home. 

Jaskier’s phone rang half an hour later, and he lazily rolled over, rubbing his eyes and putting the phone to his not deaf ear. “Was’sup?” 

“Jask?” 

Immediately, Jaskier shot upright. “Essi? What’s wrong?” 

Essi choked on a sob. “Car. I crashed.” 

Jaskier nodded, already putting Essi on speaker and texting Geralt. “Can you tell me where you are Essi, please?” 

“Hurts!” Essi cried, and Jaskier’s heart shattered. 

“I know it hurts,” Jaskier said, not even bothering with the pain in his back and quickly making his way to the parking lot. “Geralt and I are coming honey, it’s going to be okay. Can you stay on the phone with me?” 

Essi whimpered, but did as asked and stayed on the line while Geralt detoured from his trip home and picked Jaskier up. 

“Hey,” Jaskier breathed, sliding into the passenger seat and nodding to Eskel, who was in the back. “I’ll guide you. She was on her way home.” 

Geralt’s knuckles were white the entire time they looked for Essi, her labored breathing and occasional sobs echoing in the silent car. Eventually, they found her car, half crushed on the side of the road. 

Geralt and Eskel got out as fast as they could, Eskel positioning himself in her mostly okay backseat, and Geralt pulling her from the wreck. Jaskier sat in Geralt’s car, eyes wide and body completely frozen. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt called, hauling Essi into the backseat of her car. “Call 911!” 

“I-” Jaskier shook, hands unmoving. 

“Jaskier!” 

“No,” Essi’s shaking voice shocked them all out of their panic. “Go comfort him.” 

Geralt looked over at Jaskier, at his pale face and eyes brimming with waiting tears. He nodded to Eskel and carefully crawled back into his own car. “Baby, are you okay?” 

Jaskier shook his head, staring directly ahead and letting out the tiniest, most broken whimper Geralt had ever heard. 

“Okay,” Geralt eased him down, onto the pavement, where they could cuddle easier. “It’s okay, Essi’s going to be fine, see? Eskel’s with her right now, and she’s going to be fine.” 

Geralt shushed Jaskier, trying to think about what could’ve possibly caused a reaction this severe. Then it hit him. Jaskier’s car accident. The reason he was wheelchair-bound.

“Oh baby,” Geralt murmured, kissing Jaskier’s forehead and cradling him closer. “Baby, it’s okay. Essi’s going to be okay.” 

Jaskier shook his head and buried closer into Geralt’s shoulder. 

Geralt gathered Jaskier into his arms and carried him over to Essi’s car. “Look,” he said softly, looking at where Essi was curled up to Eskel, half asleep with a lavender pacifier in her mouth. “Essi’s okay. Do you want to snuggle her?” 

Jaskier nodded, his index and middle finger in his mouth. 

It took some scooting, but Eskel was soon replaced by Jaskier, who wrapped himself around Essi and fell asleep instantly. 

“Is she okay?” Geralt asked, stepping away to call an ambulance. 

“Mostly,” Eskel said in an equally quiet tone. “I think she’s just shaken. She has scrapes on her legs, but I wrapped them up with a towel she had in her car.” 

“I’m calling anyway,” Geralt pressed his phone to his ear, waiting while the phone operator picked up. 

Twenty minutes later, an ambulance was taking Essi to the hospital, Eskel going with her. Jaskier cried the entire time Geralt drove him home, and eventually, the wailing couldn’t be avoided any more. 

“Okay,” Geralt carried Jaskier to his bed, tucking him beneath the duvet. “We’ll go see Essi tomorrow, how’s that sound?” 

“Dada,” Jaskier cried, holding his hands out and sobbing. 

Geralt nodded, crawling into the bed alongside Jaskier. “I’m here buttercup. I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe!


	15. Goodbye to all my darkness, there's nothing here but Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the accident is interesting for many reasons. Let's see why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing news! There will be no new chapter until after December starts, but then we're starting the Christmas chapters! 
> 
> In total, there will be 5 chapters released in December. One per week for the first three weeks, and then one for Christmas eve, and one for Christmas. I'm super excited to write the Christmas chapters, as it's entirely festive fluff. So yes, expect the next chapter on the first weekend of December (sometime between Friday and Sunday)

The morning was, arguably, worse than the night. 

Jaskier woke up in damn near excruciating pain, rolling over to see Geralt and crying out, clamping his hand over his mouth to avoid waking Geralt. 

It was too late. Geralt woke up, humming and sitting up. “Jaskier, what’s wrong?” 

Jaskier was only able to start crying, reaching out and making grabby hands in Geralt’s general direction. 

“Oh,” Geralt said softly, getting out of the bed and walking over to Jaskier’s side. “Buttercup, shh, I know it hurts. Let me take care of you baby.” He lifted Jaskier out from under the blankets, laying him on his stomach and rolling his shirt up to expose the scarred dip of Jaskier’s lower back. Even just laying a hand on Jaskier’s skin, Geralt could feel the tightness that was causing his Little to sob into his pillow. 

Geralt nodded to himself, standing to grab a bottle of the pain management gel Jaskier kept in his bathroom. The entire time, he was plagued by Jaskier’s choked sobs, and he went as fast as he could to grab what he needed before reaching Jaskier’s side again. 

“Buttercup,” he said softly, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair. “Buttercup, I’m gonna see what I can do for your pain. Can you lay still?” 

Jaskier whimpered, but nodded and gripped his pillow tighter. 

The entire time Geralt worked his hands over Jaskier’s back, massaging out the tight kinks, Jaskier cried and squirmed. Geralt didn’t want to tell him off, but he did put some force into the hand he used to keep Jaskier still. Eventually, the muscles loosened and Geralt scooped Jaskier up, peppering his face with kisses. “You did so well for me buttercup. I’m so proud of you,” he praised, carrying Jaskier to the bathroom and starting the bathtub with one hand. “We’re gonna visit Essi today. Eskel stayed the night with her, and he said she’s doing really good.” 

“Okay,” Jaskier mumbled, settling in the tub and splashing a bit. 

Geralt smiled. “Call me when the tub’s full,” he said, pressing a damp kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head. “I’m gonna go get some soap for bubbles.” 

Jaskier lit up. “Bubbles?” 

“Yeah,” Geralt smiled, unable to stop himself from laughing a tiny bit. “Bubbles.” 

He found the bubble bath stashed away in Jaskier’s hall closet and grabbed it, weighing the bottle and deciding there was enough for one more bath. 

“Buttercup,” Geralt said sweetly, shaking the bottle and showing Jaskier when he got back into the bathroom. “Look what I found.” 

“Bubbles!” 

“Yeah,” Geralt said. “Bubbles.” 

Geralt poured the bubble bath into the tub and watched as the bubbles expanded until they threatened to spill out and onto the floor. “You thirty minutes of bathtime, okay? Then we have to eat breakfast.” 

“Otay Dada.” 

While Jaskier bathed, Geralt texted Eskel and made breakfast. Jaskier had some quality ingredients, and Geralt was able to make some pretty decent eggs and pancakes. Jaskier was reluctant to leave the warm safely of the tub, but at the idea that he might get blueberry pancakes, he let Geralt lift him from the tub and dry him off. Jaskier insisted on picking his own clothes, and Geralt let him. Jaskier ended up picking some of his holiday clothes, but he looked adorable. Geralt tugged the soft white ‘Baby it’s cold outside’ shirt on, and managed to wrestle Jaskier into the braces he’d neglected wearing through the night. Next came the snowflake socks, the overalls, the beat up white shoes, and the navy and white silk bandana Jaskier insisted on putting on himself. He tied it in a cute knot, and smiled widely when Geralt patted his head. 

“Let’s eat buttercup,” Geralt helped Jaskier into his wheelchair, and frowned when Jaskier whined out a complaint about sitting. “Don’t give me any sass young man. You didn’t wear your braces to bed, and now you’ll be sitting in your wheelchair. Unless you want to be in even more pain tomorrow.” 

Jaskier huffed and crossed his arms. “Meanie.” 

“Excuse me?” Geralt watched Jaskier squirm, turning seven shades of red. 

“Sorry Dada.” 

“Thank you,” Geralt nodded, pointing to the kitchen table. “C’mon. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can visit Essi.” 

Jaskier was pretty eager to eat, scarfing down his pancakes so fast Geralt was worried he’d choke. Multiple times, he had to remind Jaskier to chew. 

“Wanna visit Essi!” was the only response Jaskier gave as to why he was eating so fast. 

Geralt sighed. “I know,” he said. “But we also don’t want you to choke because you’re eating too fast. If that happens, we can’t visit Essi.” 

That seemed like incentive enough to keep Jaskier from choking. And thankfully, it was. Jaskier didn’t choke, and in no time, Geralt was wrestling him into the backseat of his car. 

Their ride to the hospital was eventful only because as they drew nearer, Jaskier got quieter and quieter, until he was completely silent. 

“Jaskier!” One of the nurses said cheerily when Geralt and Jaskier entered the building. “I did not expect to see you here. Has it been a year already?” 

“No,” Jaskier mumbled, looking nervously at Geralt. “Here to visit Essi.” 

The nurse nodded. “Well, I can reassure you she’s doing well. We took a small walk to the courtyard this morning, and ate breakfast with her new friend.” 

“That would be my brother Eskel,” Geralt said. “I’m Geralt, Jaskier’s boyfriend.” 

“Well,” the nurse smiled, shaking Geralt’s hand. “I’ll get you two checked in as visitors and send you up. I’m sure she’s eager to see Jaskier.” 

She definitely was. Immediately squealing and wobbling on crutches in Jaskier’s direction, Essi was doing well. Her legs had a few bandages, and one of her ankles was swollen, but that appeared to be the worst of it. “Jaskier!” 

Jaskier’s entire face lit up, and he did his best to hug Essi without leaving his wheelchair. Above their heads, Geralt and Eskel exchanged looks. 

“How old?” Geralt asked, stepping around Jaskier and Essi. 

“She settled at six,” Eskel replied. “Oldest I’ve ever had.” 

“What’s her lowest?” 

“The accident took her down to four, maybe three.” Eskel shrugged. “Did you ever figure out Jaskier’s range?” 

Geralt hummed, watching Essi show Jaskier a lego set she’d put together. “Two to five. Six if he’s just started dropping, eighteen months when he’s stressed. I’ve had him at the 12 to 18 month range maybe twice, and it lasted a few hours.” 

Eskel nodded. “Seems I could get Essi to two if I tried. She’s pliant with her age. Whatever you treat her like, she acts like. I don’t think I could push her under eighteen months though.” 

Both caregivers looked out at their Littles, who had settled on the small rug to play with the legos. 

“This is going to be interesting.” 

“Little brother, I couldn’t agree more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Stay safe, and I'll see you in December!


	16. An update on the Christmas chapters

So. I really don’t like doing this.   
  


As of currently, I’m canceling at least the first, if not the first three Christmas chapters.   
  


I lost someone very close to me last night and it’s put me in a very hard place. I’ll be doing my best to put out the Christmas Eve and Day chapters, and hopefully a few of the others I promised, but as of today, the first chapter will not be coming.   
  


im so sorry, and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season.


	17. Oh, I'm like a kid who just won't let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one and two of the festivities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank each and every one of you for being understanding and patiently waiting for this chapter. I'm happy to be back and every single comment on the last chapter made me so proud to be a part of his community. 
> 
> Secondly, I have happier news. I should be back on to write the rest of the Holiday chapters. Huzzah! 
> 
> And I know this one is early! But it was done and I didn't want any of you to wait. Plus, this gives me more time to plan and write next week's chapter.
> 
> Thank you again for being so considerate and caring, and I will hopefully see you next week!

Half a month. That was how long it took for Essi to truly fall into a regular schedule with Eskel. Her legs had healed nicely, and at her two week check up appointment, Geralt and Jaskier picked her up from the hospital. 

“Heya Jask,” Essi said, ruffling Jaskier’s hair. “How was the movie?” 

“Good.” Jaskier squirmed in his seat, watching Eskel get into the car. “Geralt’s gonna take me to see the next one tomorrow.” 

Essi smiled. “And then on Monday, we’re finishing up that lego city at my house.”

“Yes!” Jaskier said eagerly, waving his hands. “And then-”

“Jaskier,” Geralt looked back, expectantly. “Is your seatbelt still on?” 

“Yep!” Jaskier peered out the window, confused when he didn’t see the familiar route back to Geralt’s house. “Dada, where we goin’?”

Geralt smiled. “We’re gonna get dinner and go drive around to see all the pretty Christmas lights.” 

Essi and Jaskier gasped, eagerness sinking both of them low into headspace. 

“Dinner?” 

“Lights?” 

Eskel laughed. “Yes, dinner. And lights. But you have to promise to be quiet while we order the food.” 

“Yes Dad!” 

“Yes Uncle Eskel!” 

Geralt smiled. “Were we ever this eager as kids?” 

Eskel shrugged, turning up the radio and nodding his head along to the Christmas music. “Yeah, I think so.”

Dinner was not a fancy affair. Geralt pulled through a drive-through, getting two chicken nugget kids meals for the Littles and two adult meals for him and Eskel. They sat in the parking lot, eating and chatting. Essi talked eagerly to Jaskier about a movie she’d seen recently while she was Big, recommending that they watch it together when Jaskier went to her place on Monday.. 

“Kids!” Eskel said, pointing to a collection of Christmas lights one of the neighborhoods had put up. “Look.” 

That was how the rest of the night went. So many houses had lights up, and they ended up driving around for a few hours, both kids gasping whenever they saw a bunch of lights. Of course, Jaskier and Essi were completely exhausted by the time Geralt dropped Essi and Eskel off at Eskel’s house. 

“Buttercup,” Geralt said softly, turning and seeing a dead asleep Jaskier in the back. “Okay. My house it is.” 

The next week was equally as fun. Triss was working double shifts all weekend, so Yennefer came to visit. On Saturday, she helped Geralt decorate while Jaskier napped in the basement. When Jaskier woke up and came up into the kitchen, he was met with the coziest scene he could’ve ever imagined. The fireplace was on, crackling away while Geralt and Yennefer decorated the tree in the corner of the living room. Boxes were scattered around, decorations littering the floor and coffee table. The entire main level of the house smelled like Christmas, all spices and pine tree smell. 

“Jaskier!” Yennefer said happily, seeing him marveling at the living room. “Come here darling, I want to show you something.” 

Jaskier followed her towards the tree, taking the small box she handed him. 

“Geralt insisted,” she said softly, gesturing Geralt closer as Jaskier tugged the top of the box off. 

Inside, nestled among soft red velvet, was a flat resin ornament. Jaskier carefully pulled it out by the cornflower blue ribbon and let it dangle in front of his face. The glossy surface was decorated with pressed buttercups, the shining golden words making Jaskier tear up. “Buttercup’s first Christmas.” 

“Welcome to the family,” Geralt murmured, wrapping Jaskier in a hug. “Do you want to put it on the tree?” 

Jaskier nodded, wiping his face and searching the tree for the perfect spot. He smiled, carefully hanging the ornament next to a similar one. The only differences being the absence of buttercups and the addition of two small birds, and the name written in gold. “Merry Christmas Renfri,” he said softly, tapping the ornament. 

Yennefer ended up staying the night, huddling with Jaskier and Geralt on the couch as they watched various cute movies. 

“Tomorrow,” Yennefer promised quietly as she helped Geralt tuck Jaskier into bed. “We’re gonna have so much fun, okay darling?” 

“Otay mummy,” Jaskier hummed, still in his half-asleep state. He rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Yennefer turned to Geralt, pure joy in her eyes. “He called me mummy!” 

Geralt smiled. “Yeah he did,” he agreed softly. “He really likes you.” 

“Nothing could ever beat his Dada though,” Yennefer reminded, following Geralt out of the basement. “C’mon. We have a busy day tomorrow.” 

True to Yennefer’s words, they were busy from the minute they woke the next morning. Jaskier was up late, as ursula, but Geralt and Yennefer had been up for a while when he came up. Geralt made breakfast for the three of them, mostly eggs and waffles. 

“Okay Buttercup,” Geralt said, helping Jaskier down the stairs to the nursery. “We’re going out today. Can you get yourself dressed?” 

Jaskier seemed hesitant. “Can you help?” 

“Of course.” Geralt helped Jaskier pick out his clothes and shimmy into them, securing his braces around his back. “Ready to go?” 

Jaskier nodded eagerly. He still didn’t know where they were going, but he was super excited to go anyway. 

He ended up in the backseat, absently chewing on a rubber necklace and texting Essi while Geralt and Yennefer talked in the front. 

When they got to the mall, Jaskier still had no clue what they were doing. Yennefer split off, saying something about finishing her holiday shopping, while Geralt led Jaskier through the maze of stores and towards the Build-a-Bear. 

Jaskier, of course, lit up. He hadn’t been to a Build-a-Bear in years, and he was probably a bit over-eager as he pulled a chocolate colored bear out of the bucket. Geralt smiled, grabbing a reindeer. 

The employee was super sweet, nodding to Geralt and giving Jaskier the full Build-a-Bear experience. Once both stuffies had stuffing, Geralt and Jaskier turned towards the rest of the store. 

“What kind of clothes are you gonna give him?” Geralt asked. He was holding his reindeer, fully planning on not getting it any clothes. 

Jaskier thought for a minute, examining the clothes and immediately lighting up upon seeing something. “A cowboy,” he said happily. “Like the one from the movie Essi and I watched!” 

“Oh.” Geralt still didn’t know what movie the pair had seen with each other, but he watched Jaskier gather the necessary clothes anyway. “Okay.” 

They moved to the naming counter once Jaskier had picked out his bear’s clothes, Geralt giving his deer a very generic name of Willow. He watched over Jaskier’s shoulder as he slowly and precisely typed out the name he chose. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt said slowly, seeing the name Jaskier had chosen. “Did you name your Build-a-Bear after the bad guy from the second Kingsman movie?” 

Jaskier smiled, hugging the newly named Whiskey to his chest. “Maybe.” 

Once Jaskier had everything done, he followed Geralt to the counter, where he tried, for about two seconds, to pay for his own bear. But Geralt beat him to it. 

“I could’ve paid,” Jaskier pouted as they walked out, meeting Yennefer in the food court. 

“Nonsense.” Geralt sat down, pulling a chair out so Jaskier could slot his wheelchair next to him. “Call it an early Christmas gift.” 

Jaskier stuck his tongue out at Geralt, earning him a laugh from Yennefer, who handed him his food. 

They spent the rest of their mall trip wandering and talking, ducking occasionally into shops. Jaskier ended up getting Essi a present at the LEGO store, and Geralt got two mugs from a store he refused to let Jaskier enter. One for Lambert that said ‘Youngest Brother of the Fucking Year,’ and one for Eskel that had a bunch of foul language birds. 

“Yenn,” Jaskier said softly, pulling on Yennefer’s sleeve as Geralt stepped away for a minute to look at a jacket for Vesemir. “I wanna go back to the LEGO store.” 

“Okay?” Yennefer seemed confused, leaning down to hear Jaskier better. “Why?” 

Jaskier fiddled with Whiskey’s hat, looking up at Yennefer. “I saw something I wanna get Geralt.”

Yennefer nodded her understanding, straightening and tapping Geralt’s shoulder. “Jask and I are gonna go get pretzels. Meet us in the food court?” 

Geralt shrugged, mumbling that he might be a while. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier said happily, heading towards the food court, glad that the LEGO store was along the way. 

“No problem kiddo,” Yennefer said, gesturing to the store. “Go in and get your thing. I’ll meet you at the pretzel stand.” 

Jaskier wheeled in, easily picking up the LEGO set he’d seen earlier. It was a decently big set, with a little over 1,000 pieces. Jaskier had heard Geralt mention it exactly once, when he’d been reminiscing about his LEGO sets from when he was a teenager. He’d collected his favorite ships from the Star Wars series, and when they’d announced this particular set, he had eagerly mentioned adding it to the small shelf he kept in his office that displayed the Millenium Falcon and the Death Star. Now, Jaskier was hoping to help Geralt in filling some more of the space on his shelf. 

He met Yennefer out by the pretzel stand, happily taking the pretzel from her and matching her slow pace as they ate and walked, headed down towards the food court. 

Geralt eventually joined them, raising his eyebrows at Jaskier, who was innocently eating a three foot long gummy snake. 

“Yenn I swear to God,” he said, sitting down and accepting a pretzel from her. 

“He wanted it.” 

Jaskier smiled wider, taking a large bite out of the snake’s head. 

They went home that evening happy. Geralt dropped Yennefer off at the cafe Triss worked at, Triss giving Jaskier an awkward backseat hug before Geralt drove off. 

“Did you have a good day?” Geralt asked, putting a warm hand over Jaskier’s thigh. 

Jaskier gripped Geralt’s hand, wrapping his soft fingers in Jaskier’s instrument calloused ones. “Yeah. I did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone wanna guess what LEGO set Jaskier got Geralt?


	18. Hallelujah, Noel be it heaven or hell, The Christmas we get we deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve! What awaits our boys on this magical day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I cannot believe tomorrow is Christmas! I'm not ready. 
> 
> This year has been so hectic and so not what we expected, but hopefully there were bright spots, and we can definitely get through this together!
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter may be posted later in the day, as December 25th is a big day in my family. But it will come, I promise.

Their week beyond the mall trip was surprisingly mundane, and before any of them knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Jaskier had slowly begun to pack his things into boxes, labeling them as he went. Geralt came by after work every day to pick a few of them up, but other than that, they didn’t really see each other. Jaskier played a show with Essi on Thursday, and they watched a few movies together afterwards. It seemed life had found a balance again. 

“Are you hanging out with G tomorrow?” Essi asked, rolling over on Jaskier’s couch and sighing. 

“I officially move in tomorrow,” Jaskier replied, equally as bored. “And he’s picking me up to see his family tonight.” He’d been meaning to catch up on this show, but was finding it hard to enjoy, even with Whiskey pressed against his chest. 

Essi snorted, kicking Jaskier’s shoulder as best she could. “You look exhausted.” 

“I feel exhausted.” 

“Huh.” Essi checked her phone, squinting at the overly bright screen. “It’s like, noon. When’d you go to sleep yesterday?” 

Jaskier shrugged, snuggling his bear closer. “Dunno. Like ten.” 

Essi sighed, sitting up. “Do you wanna go to bed? We can finish this episode when you wake up, before Geralt gets here.” 

“Yeah,” Jaskier hummed, rolling over and scooting into his wheelchair. As the weather sank into the true cold of winter, his poor back just kept getting worse and worse, until he was entirely wheelchair dependent. “Help?” 

Jaskier’s nap was warm and cozy, wrapped in three blankets with Essi setting up his favorite audiobook. Geralt was supposed to come get him at four, so Jaskier had plenty of time to sleep. 

He woke up at three, grumbling his way out of bed and into the barren living room. All that was left was the furniture, which Essi was going to take. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Essi looked up from her phone as Jaskier parked his wheelchair beside the couch. “Have a nice nap?”

“Yeah,” Jasker grumbled, stretching and maneuvering onto the couch. “Cue up the next episode. If we don’t find out what’s gonna happen, I will cry.”

Essi snorted. “There’s only two episodes left until the season ends, but I think Geralt’s coming for you before we can finish them both.” 

Jaskier shrugged. “He can wait.” 

Sure enough, Geralt knocked on Jaskier’s front door halfway through the end of the last episode. Essi paused it and got up, opening the door and letting Geralt in. “Apparently you can wait.” 

“Wait for what?” 

“We are twenty minutes away from the end of this season, if you make me leave now, I might scream.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, settling down next to Jaskier on the couch. “What’s the show about?” 

Essi sat back down, grabbing the remote. “The Colombian drug trade in the 80’s and 90’s. Ever heard of Escobar?” 

For the final leg of the episode, Geralt was highly confused. He knew nothing about the show, but Jaskier was enjoying it, so he stuck around. 

Finally, once the episode had ended, Geralt stood, stretching. “Buttercup, are you ready to go? Vesemir is waiting at home.” 

“Almost.” Jaskier tugged Essi’s present, neatly wrapped, out from behind the couch. “Happy Yule!” 

Essi smiled. “Merry Christmas,” she responded, pulling a present from her bag. “G, make sure he opens that tomorrow, yeah?” 

Geralt gave Essi a thumbs up, helping Jaskier put the present into his wheelchair bag. “Ready?” 

Jaskier took one last look around his apartment, committing it to memory before nodding. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

Their ride home was quiet. Geralt had his car radio playing holiday music, and the soft patter of rain made a quite relaxing atmosphere. 

Pulling into the driveway, Jaskier had some trouble getting out, but was eventually in the house, being wrapped in Vesemir’s warm embrace. 

If possible, the house looked more decorated than last time. Each archway and door frame had clearly homemade streams of snowflakes, and as Jaskier entered the living room, he could see that the tree had been fully decorated with all the ornaments and strings of red ribbon. It looked like something out of a movie. 

Settling in a chair so he could see into the kitchen, Jaskier watched Geralt and Vesemir gather dinner, a twinge of guilt hitting him when he realized he couldn’t help. 

“Figured this was the furthest thing from Christmas dinner,” Geralt said, handing Jaskier a plate of pasta. “Eat up, there’s gingerbread for dessert.” 

Jaskier cuddled up when Geralt sat on the couch, slowly slipping into his headspace so fast he didn’t get a chance to finish his dinner. Geralt, upon realizing what had happened, sighed and began to feed Jaskier small bites, doing his best to keep him awake. 

“Okay,” Geralt said once Jaskier was finished with dinner. “Papa, can you set the movie up? I’m going to get Jaskier changed into his pyjamas.” 

Geralt carried Jaskier into the basement, one-handedly grabbing a holiday onesie. Jaskier was quiet, half asleep the entire time Geralt dressed him, despite his nap earlier. Geralt pushed a pacifier past his lips, smiling as Jaskier cooed. “Okay baby, let’s go watch a movie.” 

When they came back up, Vesemir was still sitting on the couch, waiting for them with a movie. The Polar Express. 

“Here we go Buttercup,” Geralt said softly, setting Jaskier down in his lap once he’d sat down. 

Vesemir hit play, leaning over as Jaskier became entranced by the movie. “His braces are on, yes?” 

“Of course,” Geralt whispered back, grabbing a blanket and drawing it over his shoulders. 

Jaskier lasted a surprisingly long time into the movie, eventually falling asleep on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt, once the movie had properly ended, carried Jaskier up to bed, Vesemir nodding goodnight as he ducked into the guest bedroom. 

“I love you Buttercup,” Geralt murmured as he got into bed, poking Jaskier’s nose. 

Jaskier blinked sleepily, wiggling closer to Geralt in the bed. “Wuvs you.” 

Geralt smiled. Tomorrow would be hectic, as most Christmases were, but tonight was calm as the pair slowly fell into the arms of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe!


End file.
